


Those we cherish

by Psycho_Kuroko



Series: Those we series [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Gom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Kuroko/pseuds/Psycho_Kuroko
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a male omega, he goes to university as most people he age, however, not everyone his age has 5 hot, with a capital 'h', alphas trying to pursue him. Poor Kuroko just wanted to get his degree, not to join a pack, but hey what can you do when they are all your mates? *no longer on Hiatus*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello,
> 
> I know some of you will be asking why I haven't updated those we left behind, I have major writers block and quite frankly I do not like how the story is going, however I have had this idea in my head for a really long time, I'm not sure the kind of reaction I'm going to get as there are not a lot of miracles/kuroko fics but anyway I hope you all enjoy!!

It was a hard task for Kuroko to find a quiet place to read, the library would be the obvious choice but today’s people we very under educated in the world of a library and did not understand the meaning of silent. Luckily Kuroko had his secrets, classroom 15 was _always_ empty and unused when he needed, the bluenet was the only one who knew of this room, or so he thought. And that is how we start our story, Kuroko was sat in the aforementioned room when two giggling individuals ran in.

“Aominecchi, is this a good idea?” The blond one turned to the tanned one, both completely unaware that they had company, the tanned one or ‘Aominecchi’ as the other had called him just grinned and lifted the blond up onto the nearest desk, Kuroko blushed as their intentions became aware to him.

Hoping to get out quickly and unnoticed Kuroko slid from the desk he was sat on, however, he did not take in how tall the desk actually was and so he fell rather loudly on the floor, this made the other two males in the room jump, “the fuck?” Aominecchi whirled around and saw the bluenet crumpled on the ground, he jumped “when did you get there?”

See where the tanned male was pointing at the blond jumped, “when did he get there?” Kuroko blushed and tried to calm his beating heart which suddenly sped up as the two came closer, why was he suddenly feeling like this? The blond offered him a hand, Kuroko shyly accepted it and mentally berated himself as his face flushed even more.

Kuroko could hear a sharp intake of breath from above him, he looked up and froze, the blond’s eyes were glowing a little, he quickly stood up and practically ran out of the room. “Kise?” the tanned male turned to the slightly stunned blond, Kise turned to him with a hungry look in his eye.

“Mate”

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko kept running, that was close, too close. As soon as they came closer it was clear what they were, Alphas, their phenomes washed over him and his inner omega, yes that’s right, Kuroko Tetsuya was an omega and the lowest of the low, a male omega. The bluenet kept running until he stopped outside his next class, it wasn’t until then that he realised that both his bag and book had been left behind in his mad getaway.

What. An. Idiot.

The omega felt like slamming his head against the nearest wall, he couldn’t go back neither could he turn up to the lesson unprepared, nor his essay had been in that bag too!!! Now Kuroko really felt like hitting his head, he knew from the moment his alarm when off late that today would not be a good day in any shape or form. A loud bell sounded through the hallway signalling the start of the next class, Kuroko panicked as his fellow classmates trailed into the classroom completely unaware of the bluenet’s distress, he’d been doing so well giving in all the work in on time and _never_ forgetting books or notes. Kuroko was about to give up and wait until the two had finished in the room when someone from his class tapped him on the shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Kuroko jumped and let out a  _very_ manly squeak much to the amusement of his classmate, he turned around and almost stepped back in fright, for the second time today (this had to be a world record or something) Kuroko found himself at the mercy of two alphas, one was the red head from his class, Akashi, if Kuroko remember correctly, was about his height but looked completely terrifying, his green haired partner was a lot taller than the two and wore glasses.

He

Was

Fucked

“Kuroko-kun?” Still caught up in his inner panic Kuroko failed to notice that the smaller of the two was trying to catch his attention, “Kuroko-kun?” finally being broken from this panic spell the bluenet remembered their names. “Are you okay?” Kuroko quickly nodded and was about to turn the other way when another question was fired at him “where are you going? Class is this way” swallowing quietly the boy turned back to them and quickly mumbled something under his breath before bowing then skidding in the opposite direction.

“Did understand any of that Shintaro?”

“Not a word, who is he?”

The red head smirked “he’s been in my class for the whole term*” the other male blinked, “and I never knew he was there, how interesting” the smaller smirked at the idea of a new puzzle to solve. “I want to know more about him” The taller sighed and stepped in the classroom next to the one Kuroko was about to enter.

“See you at lunch, Akashi”

Akashi offered him one of his small nice smirks before heading into his own class, the alpha could tell already that this was to be an interesting year.

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko thanked every god he knew when he returned to room 15 and found it empty, however, the thanks soon came to a halt when he saw that his bag had been rifled through, in a panic Kuroko quickly checked his wallet to see if his money had been stolen, it hadn’t. The bluenet sighed gratefully, if the money had been stolen then he’d have to go hungry until he was paid on Friday.

Looking down at his phone Kuroko debated whether to go back to class or not, on one hand it would mean turning up late and seeing that scary looking alpha but on the other it meant that his 100% attendance (until now) would be damaged. With a sigh Kuroko decided to just head home, he only had classes this morning and he could easily catch up tomorrow.

On his way home Kuroko stopped at the nearest shop for his usual weekly shop of cup ramen and microwave dinners, he was in the ramen aisle deciding between chicken or beef flavoured when more back luck dawned upon him. An inhumanly tall male walked straight into him and knocked the poor bluenet into the tall stack of cans “hm?” the very tall male peered down at him.

“Sorry you were so small that I didn’t see you” Although he didn’t mean it Kuroko couldn’t help but feel insulted, he was about to voice how that he wasn’t _that_ short when he looked up and the sentence died on his lips.

He was another frigging alpha!!

Kuroko quickly sniffed his top, had he put on the ‘alpha-attracting’ fragrance which had been advertised recently? “Are you okay?” the bluenet was about to answer that he was fine when the world around him began to move and Kuroko found himself being picked up by the very large alpha, “there you go” the giant patted his blue hair as though he was a child.

Now feeling more insulted Kuroko ducked from under the man’s touch, he was about to state that he was _not_ a child when the incredibly tall alpha handed him a small wrapped sweet walked away towards the snacks aisle. Completely bewildered Kuroko pocketed the sweet for later and continued his shop.

Later that night after consuming one of the cup ramen Kuroko laid in bed and pondered over the day’s events, who were those strange alphas? He looked at his hand, why did his body react like that? A hint of yellow peeked out the top of his sleeve, confused Kuroko quickly pulled it down thinking that it was a highlighter smug or something.

It wasn’t.

It was a soul mate mark, these were heard of and only a lot of people actually had one, it was at that moment Kuroko saw another colour under the band of yellow, this one was purple. Kuroko felt sick, not only did he have one soul mate, but two! Well that’s a cheerful thought, he was an omega and so had doomed them to a life of shame, it was one thing _being_ a male omega but it was completely another being _mated_ to one.

In amidst his panic, Kuroko failed to hear the front door open, he wasn’t even aware that there was some else in the house until they bellowed up the stairs as they did every evening.

“TETSUYA!”

 °•°•°•°•°

“I’m home ssu” Kise called happily as he burst through the door, Aomine followed after him grumbling at the level of noise the blond was making, “Akashicchi?” the dark skinned male watched as the other zoomed off into the apartment in search of their red headed mate. “ah Midorimacchi, have you seen Akashicchi?”

Kise found the green haired alpha in the living room surrounded by various text books, “he went out for a bit, why?” the blond seemed to vibrate with excitement and reminded Midorima of a child on Christmas day. Aomine stepped into the room with a sigh before heading over to the kitchen for a snack.

“Kise thinks that he found _them_ ” he yawned, Midorima’s eyes widened and he quickly turned back to the excitable blond who was nodding back and forth like a bobble head.

A million questions ran through the green head’s mind but he couldn’t quite word them properly and so only one word made it out “how?” at that moment Murasakibara walked into the kitchen with a large bag of snacks.

“Murasakibaracchi, guess what, guess what” Kise started to bounce on his feet as though on some kind of sugar rush. The giant alpha just raised an eyebrow and put his bag on the side, “Aominecchi and I were just hanging about” Midorima snorted knowing what their version of ‘hanging about’ consisted of.

Kise ignored him and continued with his story, “when there was this loud bang, Aominecchi turned around and there had been someone sitting there the whole time!!” Both Murasakibara and Midorima felt sorry for the person who had to witness that, “we hadn’t seen him, it was really creepy, anyway we go over to see he is okay ‘cause he fell over or something and I touched him and look!”

Kise pulled down his sleeve to show what had been 4 previously now 5 coloured ‘bands’ around his wrist, the new colour was a light blue and quite feint against the blond’s pale skin, you wouldn’t know it was there at first glance but if you knew it was there it was a lot easier to see, Midorima pulled Kise’s arm closer to peer at it, “have you told Akashi?” the blond shook his head “what did he look like?”

This time Aomine answered, “shorter than Akashi, really skinny and has blue hair, that’s all we got before he ran away” Midorima paused, the description perfectly fitted the boy he and Akashi had bumped into before class, “but we got his student id” the tanned alpha held up his phone, “his name is Kuroko Tetsuya”

Midorima checked the photo of the boy’s id card, it was definably the boy from earlier, “we met him” Kise gasped “he’s in Akashi’s class I believe” the blond quickly grabbed his phone and started to dial Akashi’s number.

_“yes Ryouta?”_

“Akashicchi, when are you getting home?”

“I’m already here”

Everyone turned around to see Akashi standing there with his coat still on and his phone at his ear, “Akashicchi!” the blond cheered and tackled the smaller alpha who stepped back to balance both himself and his mate, Kise pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before yanking him further into the room. “look, look” the blond eagerly waved his arm in Akashi’s face.

“You found them?” Akashi was quite shocked by this, “What is their name? Where did you meet them?”

Midorima was the one to answer “Kuroko Tetsuya, the boy from your business course, everyone bar Murasakibara has met him” the purple haired giant held up his arm and shook his head.

“I met Kuro-chin at the store” Kise’s eyes bulged at the new piece of information, “Kuro-chin is very cute” Akashi smiled softly as everyone started to question Murasakibara on what the bluenet was like, “Kuro-chin needs to eat more, he’s very light but I only saw him buy cup ramen”.

This new piece of information worried them, “Well it’s quite obvious, tomorrow we shall go find him and make Kuroko Tetsuya ours” Akashi smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo new chapter!!
> 
> I just want to apologise to everyone, I forgot to put gomXgom in the tags and so there was a mix-up. It is now fixed and I want to stress that the gomXgom interactions are limited to kissing and physical stuff, they love each other a lot but don't actually do the do.
> 
> Now that had been cleared up enjoy the chapter!

The next day Kuroko thought it best to cover up his marks, just in case. He didn’t have class until the afternoon but had to catch up on the notes he missed from the previous day, the bluenet shuddered at the thought of how angry his teacher was going to be. Kuroko arrived at the school and was instantly tackled by a large alpha.

“Kuroko you bastard where were you?” Kuroko suddenly remembered that he’d promised to tutor his friend, Kagami, “I waited at the library for hours” the angry red head started to dig his knuckled into Kuroko’s scalp.

Poor Kuroko tried to push him away but he was overpowered, “ow Kagami-kun that hurts, please let go” finally listening to the smaller Kagami released the bluenet who attempted to flatten his hair which looked much worse than this morning. “Sorry Kagami-kun, I felt ill so I went home early”

The red head just huffed “well make it up to me now, I need help with my essay” Kagami hooked his arm around Kuroko’s neck and proceeded to drag him towards the library. “so why were you feeling ill yesterday?” the bluenet shrugged and fingered at the sleeve hiding his marks.

°•°•°•°•°

“How dare he!” Aomine roared, secretly the group of alphas had followed Kuroko into the school in hope of speaking to him, however, their attempts were dashed by another alpha who had the nerve to touch what was rightfully theirs. “I should bash his-“ the tanned male had started to storm over there when he was held back by Akashi.

“Calm down, we agreed to wait for the perfect opportunity to approach Tetsuya, _alone_ ” Akashi stressed the last word, Aomine sighed “from what I gathered that is Kagami Taiga, ex-basketball player and is rather protective of our Tetsuya”  

“So how are we going to get him alone?” Aomine started to roll his shoulders in a threatening manner, Kise gasped loudly and grabbed his arm.

“No violence Aominecchi, you’ll frighten Kurokocchi” the others made sounds of agreement, Aomine sighed and pushed all thoughts of violence from his mind, “so how are we going to approach Kurokocchi?”

That was a good point, too caught up in their excitement over their new mate last night they failed to plan out what they were going to say to Kuroko, “how about introducing ourselves?” Midorima offered in an annoyed like manner. Everyone paused before agreeing, the last thing they wanted to do is overwhelm Kuroko and send him running for the hills.

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko had finished tutoring Kagami, it was a long and tiring experience which let Kuroko wanting his bed, unfortunately for the bluenet his class was due to start in the next few minutes, he was on the way to said class when suddenly someone grabbed his arm and diverted him into an empty classroom.

“Can I-“ He paused, it was the blond alpha from yesterday! It suddenly dawned on him, the alpha’s hair colour matched the colour on his wrist, that meant that the giant alpha from the shop was also-.

“Hello Kurokocchi, my name is Kise Ryouta” Kise bounced up to him excitedly but was then pushed away by the large tanned alpha from yesterday.

“Oi, who said that you could talk first?” he growled and then turned to Kuroko, “the name’s Aomine Daiki, I’m”

“Ryouta, Daiki”

The two flinched and turned around to face an annoyed looking red head, Kuroko tried edge away as their focus was on someone else, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you” the bluenet turned to see the tall green haired alpha who’d been with the red head yesterday, “Midorima Shintaro, nice to meet you” he bowed slightly.

Being polite as usual Kuroko bowed but his mind was still reeling over what was happening, “Um I’m K-“

“Kuroko Tetsuya, we know who you are” the red head addressed him now, Kuroko was tempted to ask if they were all stalkers or something. “Akashi Seijouuro” Kuroko at least knew this one as he was in his class. “The others have already introduced themselves, well, almost everyone”

Suddenly something dark came over Kuroko and the bluenet looked up, “hello Kuro-chin” the omega quickly backed away from the huge alpha and straight into Akashi, Kuroko tensed up and didn’t dare to move a muscle.

“Going somewhere Tetsuya?”

Poor Kuroko’s head spun with the different variations of his name and the new names he tried to take in, “um, can I help you with something?” he asks quietly. Akashi chuckles from behind him and pulls up his sleeve to where his marks _should_ be.

“…?”

Akashi frowns and pulls the limb closer, “why did you cover them up?” Kuroko wriggles his arm out of the alpha’s grip.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” How did they know about the marks? Kuroko could feel the hints of a headache starting and he hadn’t even gotten to the classroom yet. “Sorry but I have to get to class” he turned to leave when someone grabbed his arm.

Akashi used his sleeve to wipe at Kuroko’s forearm, “I was talking about these” he showed the bluenet the now 3 coloured bands, the new addition was a deep red colour much like the red head in front of him. “you’re our mate Tetsuya” the alpha pulled up his sleeve to show 5 coloured bands running up the length of his forearm, the last one at the beginning of his inner elbow was a feint light blue.

Kuroko peered at the mark closer and then back up at Akashi, “I’m your mate?” the red head nodded.

“Not just mine but ours” Kuroko blinked as he finally realised what Akashi was trying to tell him, he turned to the others shyly, “you’ve met Ryouta, Daiki and Shintaro, this is Murasakibara Atushi, you met him in the store yesterday” the bluenet nodded quietly as he remembered.

They all watched as Kuroko gingerly approached Murasakibara and placed something in his hand, it was the small wrapped sweet the alpha had given him yesterday, “this is for Kuro-chin though” he hands the sweet back to Kuroko who titled his head to the side.

“oh, thank you”

 °•°•°•°•°

“And this is our home” Kise cheerfully kicked the door open, after sitting through an hour long lesson with Akashi sitting _way_ too close Kuroko had been invited back to their home, not wanting to be rude the bluenet accepted and had been practically dragged all the way to their apartment. “this is Akashicchi’s study” the blond opened a door on their left to show a small room with a desk and shelf upon shelf of books, Akashi chuckled at the awe on the bluenet’s face.

“Shintaro and I have read all of these” Kuroko turned to him opened mouthed before he was whisked off again by Kise to the open plan kitchen.

“This is the kitchen, and we sit here for meals although sometimes we eat on the sofa” Kuroko only got a brief look at the cosy living room before being shown the very fancy looking bathroom.

“Why are we showing him the shitter?” Aomine interjects, poor Kise blushes at this and quickly shoves the very tensed up Kuroko into the main room of the apartment. Feeling for the poor bluenet being pushed and dragged around Midorima puts out an arm to steady him.

“Daiki, watch your language, Ryouta’s just excited to show Tetsuya that house he designed” Kuroko blinked and turned to Kise who was biting his lip nervously.

“Did you design all this?” Kise nodded, “that’s amazing” the blond blushes not used to heartfelt compliments.

Akashi taps Kuroko’s shoulder “you should see the bedroom” the bluenet’s eyes widened, did they want to do _that_ already? “ah no I didn’t mean that, its just Ryouta spent most of the time designing and painting it himself”

Kuroko nods and is guided to the room next to the bathroom, it was beautiful the walls were a light blue at the top and faded to a soft peach at the bottom to give a sunset like effect, the bed was massive, it had to be to fit them all on, and looked a lot like a soft fluffy cloud. “You painted this?”

Kise shifts uncomfortably on the spot, “he was in here all day every day for about a week” Midorima sniffed and pushed up his glasses “we often had to drag him away to sleep or eat” Kuroko just nodded still in awe of the room.

“This is amazing, you’re very talented Kise-kun”

The blond couldn’t hold back any more and tackled the small omega, “thank you so much Kurokocchi!” Akashi and Aomine quickly dived in before Kuroko passed out from lack of air.

“Well now that we’ve shown Tetsuya the house shall we show him the garden?” Akashi offered, Kuroko frowned, they were in the middle of Tokyo and in a block of flats how on earth would there be a garden? The alphas guided him back to the lift which was an interesting experience with how tightly packed they were.

Before the doors opened Akashi turned to Kuroko “this is Shintaro’s pride and joy”  the doors opened and Kuroko’s senses were overloaded with smell and colour. “This is our garden” they were stood on the roof of the building which was overloaded by all types of plants, flowers and produce, it was beautiful.

“Wow, you grew all this?”

Midorima blushed as Kuroko’s amazement was directed at him, “yes” he sniffed and fiddled with his glasses “most from seeds but a few from cuttings” the bluenet turned his attention to the beautiful flowers, “ah that’s an Amaryllis and this is a Delphinium” the others watched fondly as Midorima took Kuroko around the garden naming different plants and flowers, the bluenet hung on to every word that came out of the alpha’s mouth.

“Shintaro, you can continue the tour another time, I think it’s time for dinner” Kuroko quickly checked his watch, he’d been here for nearly 4 hours!

Kuroko quickly stepped back to the lift, “I have to go now” he bowed to them all “thank you all for having me over”

“Won’t you stay for dinner Kurokocchi?” Kise looked at him with sad pleading eyes, for a split second he wanted to do anything to make Kise look happier “Murasakibaracchi is a really good cook”

The bluenet shook his head “I’m sorry, I really must go” Kise pouted and turned to Akashi who stepped forwards.

“If you’re late for some where we could drive you”

The omega shook his head and started to back up for the lift, “thank you, but I really must go now” before he left Kuroko quickly turned around and pressed a quick kiss on Kise’s cheek before high tailing it to the lift.

Kise looked like he’d won the lottery or something better as he touched his cheek softly, “he’s perfect” everyone made various sounds of agreement “did we get his phone number?” the blond suddenly asks. The alphas pause and look at each other in a comical like manner.

“no, did you?”

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko was barely breathing when he arrived home, he’d practically ran the entire journey that was not on the train. His lungs felt sore and heavy in his chest as he opened the door, but this was nowhere near the agonising dread he felt in his gut. He was late home, this was going to have some bad repercussions.

“Ah Tetsuya, finally decided to join us hm?”

Us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> US?!?! 
> 
> Who, what??? 
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up its ya girl!
> 
> So I had some time to pump this out!
> 
> Hopefully I can update the next chapter or two tomorrow as I don't have school, woo!!

Akashi was sitting in class with in a bit of a predicament, Kuroko hadn’t shown up for class. The alpha had say by the bluenet’s usual seat 10 minutes before the class started in hope to acquire his phone number so that they could all contact each other. But alas Kuroko had not shown up, part of Akashi was worried that they’d scared him off last night as the boy was in a bit of a hurry, however, Akashi’s alpha instincts was screaming that it was something completely different.

  
About 15 minutes into the lesson, Akashi had already messaged the others who all stated the same, but as Akashi was about ditch the class to try and locate where Kuroko loved when the boy himself walked into the class. He bowed an apology to the teacher and quickly sat near the front.

  
Away from Akashi.

  
However, this wasn’t the main problem, Kuroko was limping, he was trying to hide it but Akashi was a very perceptive person and saw this instantly.

  
Tetsuya is injured, he just limped into class.  
This was sent to their group chat which made contacting each other easier. Akashi’s phone suddenly buzzed so much he had to quickly yank it off the table before it made anymore noise.

  
_Shintaro:_

  
_Can you see any more injuries or bruises?_

  
_Ryouta:_

  
_Is Kurokocchi okay!!! :0_

  
_Daiki:_

  
_Who did it I’m gonna kill that bastard_

  
_Atushi:_

  
_I’ll crush anyone who hurts Kuro-chin_

  
Akashi peered at the boy but he seemed completely fine a part from sitting a bit weirdly and shifting uncomfortably every now and then. The red head quickly described this to the others, they were all as clueless as Akashi who hated not knowing and they didn’t have his number so the red head couldn’t send a simple text asking if the boy was okay.

  
This drove Akashi nuts.

  
°•°•°•°•°

  
From where he was sitting Kuroko could clearly smell the distressed alpha as well as feel his gaze boring into the back of his head.

The bluenet had woken up late for his afternoon class and wasn’t able to run properly and so had missed the train hence why he was late. Kuroko knew that he was going to be bombarded with various questions after class, the omega didn’t really feel like answering the all.

  
Especially after last night.

  
The bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, Kuroko, who was already prepared, quickly dived out of the room and straight into Murasakibara, “why is Kuro-chin hurt?” the giant alpha picked the bluenet up effortlessly and carried him to room 15, Akashi followed after them. During the journey Kuroko remained silent but he relaxed in the gentle grip of the purple haired alpha. When they arrived Kuroko was bombarded by Kise and Midorima, the blond was floundering about and the green haired alpha instructed Murasakibara to put the bluenet on one of the chairs so that he could check him over.

  
“No wait, I’m fine”

  
Kuroko struggled and tried to move away from the alphas surrounding him, “you limped into class, that doesn’t seem fine to me” Akashi interjected, Kuroko froze, he couldn’t tell them the truth, for one thing he barely knows them and secondly they’ve been the nicest group of people he’s ever met, now is not a good time to scare them off.

  
“oh that?” he looked down at his leg, “I fell over running to class, I don’t think it’s broken” Midorima looked to Akashi, they knew he was lying. “I’m fine really?” the alphas didn’t look convinced, Kise gingerly hugged Kuroko not wanting to worsen anything.

  
“are you sure, ‘cause if someone has hurt you I’ll kill them” Aomine growled from behind him, Kuroko just shook his head.

  
“I’m fine”

  
Akashi sighed and held out his phone to Kuroko, “put your number in, if you wake up late I can give you a lift” the bluenet stared at the device but didn’t move to take it, he blushed and mumbled something under his lowered bangs as his slumped forwards to hide his face, “what was that?” the red head asks softly.

  
“I don’t have a phone”

  
The red head wanted to slap himself for being so inconsiderate, “sorry, I didn’t know” he paused, “we can buy you one so that we can contact you” Kuroko quickly looked up and shook his head aggressively.

  
“I can’t let you waste your money on me” Kise snorted.

  
“Kurokocchi we have plenty of money, I get a lot of money from modelling, Akashicchi is the heir to a big company as is Midorimacchi, don’t worry, it’s just a phone” but this just made things worse.

  
“I can’t take your money, you don’t even know me”

  
Akashi chuckled, “Tetsuya, you’re our mate, allow us to spoil you” Kuroko went to protest again when the red head quickly kissed him, this definably shut the bluenet up. Kuroko went a very deep red and kept his gaze down.

  
“Hey I want to kiss Kurokocchi!”

  
“You got one last night!”

  
Kuroko suddenly felt a light touch on his forehead as Aomine kissed him too, poor Kuroko couldn’t handle all this affectionate contact and melted into the chair with his face pressed into his hands, “ah see, I’ve got mine now” the tanned male boasted showing off his forearm where he now had 5 colours as did everyone else.

  
The bluenet wanted to pull down his sleeve to check but couldn’t, if he did that then more unwanted questions would be asked, plus Kuroko like the kisses.

  
°•°•°•°•°

  
Half an hour later Kuroko was being dragged around town, the alphas had taken it upon themselves to buy Kuroko a new phone and made the shopping trip into a bit of a date, when Aomine pointed this out Kuroko got all shy and embarrassed, everyone nearly had an nose bleed at the sight.

  
“What kind should we get him?” Kise looked at the different types of models, Akashi started to list off brands he knew and trusted, Midorima highlighted what Kuroko would want from a phone. Kuroko just stood there with Murasakibara feeling a bit overwhelmed.

  
The giant turned to Kuroko and handed him more wrapped sweets, the bluenet was starting to question where the alpha got the endless supply of sweets and snacks from. “ah thank you Murasakibara-kun” he paused to read the label, “are these vanilla flavoured?” the giant just nods. Suddenly the room fills with sparkles as Kuroko slips one of sweets into his mouth.

  
The other four who’d been arguing over a phone stopped to witness this beautiful sight, Kuroko, who is too caught up in the tasty sweet, is practically glowing with happiness and joy. When he opens his eyes he met with the sight of the four alphas clutching their noses to stem the flow of blood that is rushing out of them.

  
“eh?”

  
“Kurokocchi, let me give you more sweets”  
“You sound like a paedophile” Kuroko deadpans, the blond falls back as though he’d been shot, the others find it quite amusing how quickly Kuroko had adapted to Kise.

  
After finally deciding on a phone for Kuroko, the bluenet had tried to drag them all to the cheap section after giving up on convincing them that he didn’t need it in the first place, Akashi suggested that as it was a date Kuroko could choose where they would eat, having very little money Kuroko hadn’t been to many places that the alphas would have been, he also worried about how much money he had on him for a meal so he suggested the nearest fast food place.

  
Coincidently this was both Aomine and Kuroko’s favourite place to eat and everyone bar Akashi had been here at least once, it was quite funny to Kuroko who watched as Akashi struggled to decide what to eat, “do you want some help?” the bluenet offered, Akashi looked at him and then back at the menu but said nothing, “the spicy burger is quite nice” he pointed to one of the meal deals, again Akashi said nothing as Kuroko went to order his food.

  
The alphas watched in amazement as the server failed to notice the bluenet stood right in front of her, after calling out a few time Kuroko finally grabbed her attention and the girl gave a little scream and jumped back before apologising and taking his order, Akashi attempted to pay for his meal but Kuroko quickly diverted his hand and placed his own money in the girl’s hand.

  
Akashi stood there a little bewildered as this was another first for him, he was taken even more a back when Kuroko ordered and paid for him, “as thanks for the phone” the bluenet smiles shyly before going to the waiting area with Aomine and Kise.

  
“he’s perfect” Midorima, who was stood behind the red head huffed fondly at the look in Akashi’s eye, it seemed that the addition of Kuroko was changing them for the better.

  
°•°•°•°•°

  
After their meals, Kuroko had tried to pay for everyone’s but embarrassingly did not have enough which was fine to the alphas but not to Kuroko who was sitting there internally stressing over the fact he didn’t have enough money, Kise suggested walking to the nearest park for a bit, Kuroko swiftly checked his watch and saw that going to the park wouldn’t be possible for him.

  
“Um” The others stopped and turned to the bluenet who was a bit reluctant to end this nice date, as embarrassing as it had been Kuroko had actually had a good time.   
“Ah sorry Kurokocchi, is your leg hurting?” Murasakibara moved to pick the bluenet up be he shook his head.

  
“I have to go home now”

  
“We can give you a life home” Akashi offered

  
“No!”

  
Everyone was a little take a back at Kuroko’s sudden outburst, “I’m sorry, I um” the bluenet panicked unsure what to do, if he allowed them to take him home then the chances of them seeing _him_ would be very high but the alpha had already done so much for him. Seeing the small boy in distress Aomine laughed and ruffled his hair.

  
“Sure, but make sure you text us when you get home” A lot of their time spent in the fast food place consisted of the alphas teaching Kuroko how to use his new phone and adding him to their group chat.

  
Kuroko nodded and presses a small kiss on Akashi’s cheek, “thank you for the phone Akashi-kun” he turns to leave when he remembers that neither Midorima or Murasakibara had got a kiss, Midorima went bright red and splutters when Kuroko kisses the bottom of his cheek, when he arrives at Murasakibara he frowns a little at their huge height difference.

  
“Oh sorry Kuro-chin” The alpha bows down low enough for Kuroko to reach him, “see you tomorrow” the bluenet doesn’t have class tomorrow and so Akashi invited him over to study for an upcoming test.

  
“Thank you for everything” The omega bows before heading towards the train station.  
And for the alphas it felt like life was perfect.

  
°•°•°•°•°

  
“Made it on time today Tetsuya?”

  
“Yes sir”

  
“Good, now about those marks on your arm”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious person?? 
> 
> Find out in the next episode, er, I mean chapter oops!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm so sorry.
> 
> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but various problems occurred, I was going to babysit for my neighbour for a couple of hours which would have given me time to write one or two chapters but she then cancelled and Friday night is family time in our house XD
> 
> I was also planning on writing two chapters yesterday (before the babysitting) but for some unknown reason I was in a really shitty mood, to cheer me up my fab mum took me to an english tearoom (pics will be on my tumblr) so this is the only chapter I wrote as I didn't have a lot of time.
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up on Monday!
> 
> Enjoy!

The atmosphere of the room was thick and heavy, Akashi was sat at the table waiting for the doorbell to sound, Murasakibara was bustling around the kitchen making all sorts of food and desserts for “Kuro-chin to try” Midorima was at class, Kise had a shoot and Aomine was still in bed.

Kuroko had yet to arrive.

Akashi was about to give in and call the boy when he heard a quiet sound from behind the front door, he frowned and then chuckled as he opened the door “how long have you been standing there Tetsuya?” the bluenet blushed.

“I don’t know” he fiddles with the strap of his bag cutely, Akashi grabs his hand and pulls him into the apartment. Murasakibara pokes his head from the kitchen as Akashi leads him to the table where all the text books are laid out ready for their study date.

“Hello Kuro-chin, do you want something to eat?”

Kuroko shakes his head, “thank you Murasakibara-kun, I ate before I left” however before the giant alpha can point out that Kuroko is too skinny, the bluenet’s stomach rumbles rather loudly. Akashi has to bite his cheek as the boy’s face erupts in colour and he splutters embarrassingly.

Before Kuroko could even deny that happened Murasakibara places a large plate of food on the table “eat Kuro-chin” the bluenet looks to Akashi for help but the red head all but pushed Kuroko onto the chair.

“You heard him, Tetsuya, eat”

Kuroko couldn’t manage all of the huge breakfast, this information Akashi filed away for later, so he felt quite guilty for wasting it all. Akashi just distracted him with the work set out. The two spent the next few hours going over differed areas from their class, part way through this Aomine strolled in, completely shirtless, “mornin’ Tetsu” he ruffles the bluenet’s hair as he walks past.

Akashi watches as Kuroko’s face darkens and he sinks downwards in his chair, “Good morning Aomine-kun” he mumbles quietly into his lap. Akashi and Aomine just laugh at him.

°•°•°•°•°

At some point Aomine convinces them to watch the basketball game with him, Kuroko is sat sandwiched between Aomine and Akashi with Murasakibara sat on the floor in-between his legs. This is the adorable sight which Kise comes home to, “Kurokocchi!” the blond all but dives into the pile.

“Ow fuck, Kise!”

“Ki-chin that hurt!”

“Sorry”

For the rest of the afternoon they all sit huddled together watching various films and tv shows together. Part way through Kuroko falls asleep on Aomine’s shoulder, the warm and comfortable atmosphere finally getting to him.

“Is he asleep?” Aomine whispers not wanting to move too much and wake the bluenet, Kise is taking multiple pictures on his phone, “is just me or do everyone want him to move in with us now?” Akashi chuckles lightly, everyone was absolutely smitten with Kuroko.

“We should discuss it with Tetsuya at a later date, in case we overwhelm him” they all nod and watch in silent awe as Kuroko smuggles further into Aomine whilst making the sweetest little noises they’d ever heard. Akashi peeked at his watch, it was nearly dinnertime, Kuroko had been out for a while but showed no signs of waking anytime soon.

Murasakibara wiggles himself out of the pile to start on dinner, Midorima opens the door and does a double take at what he sees, “how long-?”

“A few hours” The alpha nods and places his bag in the table, “Tetsuya’s limp was worse and he had trouble moving his arm earlier” Akashi called over to the trainee doctor, everyone turns worriedly to Akashi not having seen this earlier. “I don’t think he ‘fell’ again”

Kise starts to tear up and brushes a few strands of hair out of Kuroko’s face, “is someone hurting him Akashicchi?” the red head sighs.

“I want to say yes, but I need more evidence, however, if someone is hurting our Tetsuya then we have to be careful not to scare our love away” Akashi strokes the smaller’s pale cheek gently, Kuroko sighed and leans into the touch, “and if I find someone _is_ hurting him, then we’ll simply destroy them”

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko slowly roused from his deep slumber where was he? The bluenet looked around blearily and sat up slowly, “evening sleeping beauty” a deep voice calls from above him, Kuroko looked up sleepily and saw it was Aomine, he then looked at the alpha’s shoulder and connected all the dots. With a loud splutter Kuroko jumps away from the tanned male, however, his legs were tangled up in the blanket, provided by Midorima, this sent him to the floor in a very undignified manner.

“Kurokocchi” Kise quickly pulled the bluenet back to his feet and checked him like some kind of mother hen.

“I’m fine Kise-kun” Kuroko tried to push the blond away but failed as he dragged him to the table.

“Good evening Kuroko” Midorima was stood in the kitchen passing various ingredients to Murasakibara who was cooking up something that smelled delicious, “did you sleep well?”

Kuroko blushes “good evening Midorima-kun” he pauses “how was class?” the bluenet then realised that he didn’t know what they all study “what do you study Midorima-kun?” The green haired male looked up from his book in surprise, Kuroko blushes again, “I don’t know what you all study and I-“

The rest of the sentence is lost in Kuroko’s lap as he looks down in embarrassment, “What was that Tetsu?” Aomine drawls from his shoulder, “we didn’t hear you” he sung teasingly in the bluenet’s ear, he mumbles something again and Akashi joins in with the teasing.

“What was that Tetsuya? Did you say something?” The red head leans over Kuroko’s other shoulder, the poor bluenet is desperately begging the floor to swallow him up, “Is there something you wanted to tell us, hm?”

“I said that I want to find out more about you all”

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in what the bluenet admitted, “ah Kurokocchi’s you’re so cute” the blond tackles him and proceeds to hug the life out of him. Midorima turns to a _very_ quiet Akashi and nearly chokes on his breath.

He was blushing!

Well, that was new, the green haired alpha turns back to Kise and Aomine who have the flushed male squished between them, “Well, Midorimacchi is studying to become a surgeon, Aominecchi is studying for the police force, Murasakibaracchi is a trainee chef and I’m taking a course to get my ATPL to be a pilot”, Kuroko is silent for a moment taking this all in, “what about you Kurokocchi, why did you choose Business and Accounting?”

“Um” his reason seemed so stupid and odd compared to theirs’s “I don’t know” it wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the full truth. The atmosphere seemed to drop all of a sudden, “sorry, that sounds a bit pathetic”

Something hard and heavy knocks against his head softly, “idiot” Aomine calls, “if you don’t know what you want to do, it doesn’t matter, ‘kay?” suddenly Kuroko feels like crying, they cared so much for him and done a lot to show it, he knew what he wanted to do but couldn’t.

Because of _him._

“Do you want one or two burgers Kuro-chin?”

The bluenet looks up confused, “ah no thank you, I have to go home now” Akashi looked to Midorima.

It was _that_ same story, again.

“Is someone waiting for you at home?” Akashi asked praying that it wasn’t a lover or someone similar, Kuroko nodded, “why don’t you ring them and say that we’ll drop you off tomorrow morning, or we can take you straight to class, its up to you Tetsuya?”

Kuroko was silent for a moment as he went over the options in his head, “can I really stay over, don’t want to impose or anything” Kise wanted to squeeze Kuroko, he was so cute and caring!

“It’s no problem Kurokocchi, think of it as a fun sleepover!!”

The bluenet worried his lip a little before answering, the alpha’s found it a both cute and erotic sight which caused a few nose bleeds. Kuroko looks back up at them with an excited glint in his eye.

“I would like to stay over, please look after me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah gomXkuroko sleepover, gah so cute!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm updating this during class (shhh don't tell anyone!) so enjoy!

Everyone was overjoyed that Kuroko wanted to stay over, however, they hid this until the bluenet popped out into the landing to make a phone call home. “He said yes” Kise looked ready to bounce of the walls at any second, Midorima had already started to make a list of things Kuroko would need for the evening, Aomine surveyed their film collection and chose their usual favourites, Murasakibara started to make even more food than necessary, Akashi on the other hand just stood there and laughed at his mates who were blowing this out of proportion.

Kuroko slippes back into the room looking a bit unsure, “there wasn’t an answer” he explained, Akashi shrugs.

“You can call back later”

The bluenet nods solemnly, he looked quite down and panicked, Aomine hooks his arm around Kuroko’s neck, “ever played Mario kart Tetsu?” The bluenet shakes his head and Aomine gasps dramatically, “well we need to change that, come on”

The tanned alpha drags him over to the tv and hands him a white controller, “you press this to go forwards and this…” Kuroko watches eagerly as Aomine runs through the instructions and rules of the game, “oi you two playing?” he calls over to Midorima and Akashi, the red head nods and smirks evilly, Aomine gulps and quickly turns to Kuroko, “Akashi has been the champion since the beginning, it’s scary how good he is”

Kise joins in but Midorima offers to help Murasakibara in the kitchen, Aomine chooses Bowser, Kise selects Princess Peach and Akashi opts for Yoshi. Kuroko panics a little as he didn’t know a lot about these characters and so randomly pressed a button, he got King Boo, the bluenet wasn’t sure if the game was insulting him or not.

“Choose an easy course as it’s Tetsuya’s first time” Akashi suggested as Aomine was running through the various courses and cups.

Kuroko frowned a little, “no need, please don’t go easy on me” Akashi saw the competitive glint in the bluenet’s eyes and smirked before selecting a certain course. Kise and Aomine gasp.

“Akashicchi that’s mean”

“Tetsu’s just a beginner, there’s no way he can do this”

The chosen course was the dreaded rainbow road, Kuroko just ignored Kise and Aomine’s outbursts, although he did feel insulted they did mean well. “I’ll be fine, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun” they all turned back to the tv and got ready for the game to start.

Akashi of course took first place straight away, Aomine slammed past Kise and………… fell off the track. Kise and Kuroko drove past, the blond giggles evilly and for the rest of the game its mostly Kise vs Aomine. Kise was in 5th place with Aomine behind him in 6th, Kuroko was doing quite well in 4th place and Akashi was sitting there quite smugly in 1st.

That was until the end.

Akashi was a little ways from the finish line when Kuroko hit one of the glowing boxes, it was the star, all of sudden his character was going quite fast whilst glowing and knocking people out of the way, including Akashi. Everyone sat open mouthed as Kuroko knocks Akashi out of the way and crosses the finish line.

In first place!

“Kurokocchi, won?”

Akashi turned around and stared at the bluenet who was looking _very_ pleased with himself. “How?” Kuroko just shrugged innocently.

“Beginners luck?”

Turns out Kuroko is _very_ good at Mario kart and it was not beginners luck, he beats Akashi, twice more. The red head is flabbergasted as they are called to dinner, Aomine keeps laughing and slapping Kuroko on the back to congratulate him. Midorima, who had watched the whole thing, had to bite back his laughter as Akashi was sat there sulking.

“I’m sorry Akashi-kun, would you like some cheese for your burger?”

Aomine and Kise nearly choke on their food, “Oh my god Tetsu that’s brilliant” this doesn’t make things better, Akashi sniffs and stiffly declines Kuroko’s offer. “Was that truly your first time playing Mario kart?” The bluenet nods which just makes the two laugh harder.

“But I’ve seen someone play it before, they told me their tricks” Akashi, who’d had his arms crossed and was facing away from Kuroko, turns to him with his jaw wide open. “What? You asked if I’d played it before not if I knew of the game” he turned back to the delicious meal that was set out infront of him.

Akashi wasn’t sure to be proud or not with how devious Kuroko had been, “he has a point Akashicchi, come on cheer up” the blond tries to comfort his mate but it fails miserably.

“Aka-chin, why aren’t you eating?”

The red head sniffs and doesn’t move to eat his food, Kuroko starts to feel a little guilty and thinks of ways he could make Akashi feel better. Kuroko was sat next to the red head so it made it easier for the bluenet to reach him. “Sorry Akashi-kun” he shyly presses a kiss on the side of the alpha’s mouth.

Akashi’s face darkens and he gapes at Kuroko, who has returned back to his burger as normal. “Tetsuya!” the bluenet turned to him and then offered Akashi the plate of cheese without a word. The others are quiet before the room fills with more laughter and light heartedness.

It made Kuroko felt at home.

°•°•°•°•°

After dinner the fun and loving atmosphere continued, the radio was on as they washed and dried up their plates. “Ooo I love this song” Kise announced and put down the plate, “dance with me Kurokocchi”

“What?”

Kuroko was suddenly pulled around, Kise grabbed his hands and started to pull one arm towards him and then the other in a weird ‘dance’. “See, it’s fun!” Kuroko begged to differ, seeing his distress Akashi cut in and pulled the bluenet backwards against his chest. “hey!” the blond protests and goes to snatch Kuroko back when he is stopped by a glare from the red head.

The music changes to a slower one, Akashi puts his hands on either side of Kuroko’s hips, “will you dance with me Tetsuya?” he mutters quietly into his ear, Kuroko tries not to shiver at this as the alpha’s lips are dangerously close to his ear.

“I’m not very good”

Akashi says nothing more and turns the male around to grab his hands, “Put them here” the red head places them on his shoulders and drops his own hands back to Kuroko’s waist, “follow my lead” Akashi just moves them slowly back and forth to the beat of the music. It’s both sweet and sensual, Kuroko peaks over the taller’s shoulder to see Kise nestled on Midorima’s shoulder and he forces the alpha to dance with him.

Deciding to take a leaf out of Kise’s book Kuroko leans forward to rest his forehead on Akashi’s shoulder, from here he can hear the other inhale quickly in surprise before he rests his cheek on top of the omega’s head and pulls him closer to his body.

The moment is then interrupted by a shrill noise which has everyone jumping out of their skin. It was Kuroko’s phone. The bluenet quickly picks it up before anyone can peer at who it is “sorry, I just have to take this” he quickly steps out of the room.

Akashi sighs breathlessly and runs a hand through his hair looking to the other miracles, “I want him to live here”. Midorima sighs and points out that it’s a bit too soon to ask, “quite frankly I don’t care” Kise nods.

“I want to keep Kurokocchi safe, maybe we should just take Kurokocchi out or have him stay over a few times before we ask”.

Murasakibara nods, “Kuro-chin is too thin” this was something he desperately tried to press during dinner time and kept adding to Kuroko’s plate when he wasn’t looking, “if he stays here he won’t need to eat cup ramen anymore”

Everyone was becoming more and more smitten with Kuroko.

Speaking of the bluenet, he entered the room again looking absolutely overjoyed, “I’m allowed to stay and I can go to class from here” Kise cheers loudly and tackles poor Kuroko to the floor. Midorima, who was stood near them, got caught up in this and also fell to the floor.

“Dog pile!” Aomine yells before flopping on top of the blond, Akashi chuckles as Murasakibara joins in, poor Kuroko was squashed in the middle.

“Akashi-kun, h-help me” the bluenet tries to reach for the red head but he steps out of his reach, from his place above them Akashi looks like an evil king overlooking his petty subjects.

The red head shook his head “why should I Tetsuya?” it then became clear that this was sweet, sweet revenge for his earlier defeat. Kuroko mock glared up at him and wriggled one arm free to grab the red head’s ankle. This caused him to stumble forwards a little, that’s when Kuroko knew he had him, the bluenet yanked on the fabric of Akashi’s trousers and the red head fell over on the pile.

Poor Kuroko was in the middle of said pile and so was feeling _very_ squished, the room was filled with various groans and complaints at their current situation. After a while the complaints turned into chuckles but then noises of disgust when Aomine let out a loud fart.

“Daiki that is despicable”

“But Midorima fell on my stomach, I couldn’t hold it in!”

“Don’t pin your flatulence on me”

“Pfft, Midorimacchi said flatulence”

Kuroko laughed at this going on, it was a full belly laugh, one he’d not sounded in a long time. Everyone paused to watch the giggling bluenet who was clutching his stomach, “Kuro-chin, is your stomach hurting?” The giant alpha reached over and touched Kuroko’s side, the omega froze and then fell into another fit of giggles before trying to push Murasakibara away.

“Tetsuya, are you by any chance ticklish?” The red headed alpha asked with a devious grin, Kuroko shook his head and quickly tried to back away from them. The alphas looked at each other with evil grins then pounced on the smaller boy.

Kuroko failed to get away and they all tackled him to the ground, each alpha tickled a different part. Unable to keep up with the onslaught of hands Kuroko flinches away from them laughing loudly and squealing when they tickled too close to his neck. “Please, stop, ah no not there”.

The alphas pulled back when Kuroko started to turn a dark red from lack of oxygen as he couldn’t breathe properly through the giggling. “I would have never of guessed that Tetsuya was so ticklish” Akashi mused with a glint in his eye, it was clear he’d filed this important piece of information away for later.

°•°•°•°•°

Everyone was waiting for Kuroko who was in the shower, since their earlier tickle fest the atmosphere around them was light and fluffy, it had been a while since they’d all felt like this. “Akashicchi do you have a spare top and shorts for Kurokocchi?” the blond was digging in their walk in wardrobe for something for Kuroko to change into.

The red head wordlessly grabbed a red shirt and black pyjama bottoms before taking them to the bathroom. “Tetsuya?” he knocked on the door, “I’ve got some clothes for you, can I bring them in?” there was a moment of silence, the shower was on so Kuroko probably couldn’t hear him. The alpha opened the a door a little and slipped in keeping his eyes trained to the floor.

“I’ll leave your clothes-“ Akashi paused as Kuroko quickly pulled the towel up to cover his body, “sorry, I’ll, um” the red head spluttered nervously and quickly hightailed it out of the room. When he returned to the bedroom his face was bright red and he was clutching his nose.

“Akashi?” Midorima stepped over and worriedly checked his nose, “did you hit it?” Akashi shook his head.

“I saw something beautiful” he sighs wispily, Midorima blushes as it finally dawns on him why the alpha is like this.

Kise gasps, “Akashicchi you pervert!” the red head just sighs and flops backwards onto the bed. The door suddenly opens and Kuroko steps in with a towel wrapped around his damp hair. Akashi’s top and just a tad too baggy and so the collar slips down to expose Kuroko’s collarbone, the pyjama bottoms are too long and so bunch around his feet as the droop too low on his hips.

Overall it’s a _very_ cute sight that has blood spurting from all directions.

°•°•°•°•°

Moments later they are all laid in bed, Kuroko was in the middle with Akashi and Midorima on one side and Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara on the other. It’s lost on the bluenet on how the bad was big enough for them all as well as where they’d got a bed this big.

“Kurokocchi?”

“Yes Kise-kun?” The bluenet turned his head so that he could meet the other’s golden eyes.

“Will you go on a date with us tomorrow evening, if you can’t then maybe an-“

Kuroko quickly interrupted the blond alpha “I would love that Kise-kun, I am free tomorrow but I need to go home to change”

Midorima shifted, Kuroko decided that he liked him without glasses, “wouldn’t it be logical to place some of your clothing here?” there was a silent pause, “in case you stay over again or something, it was just an idea” he huffed, the alpha’s face was red but it was only shown a little as Midorima buried his face into his fluffy pillow.

“Shintaro that’s rather forward of you” Akashi teased, the other grumbled into his pillow and the others giggle at his childlike behaviour. “you might as well ask Tetsuya to move in with us” Kuroko splutters, “what? We were going to ask you soon, you are our mate after all”

Kuroko burrowed under the duvet and muttered something intelligible, “what was the Kurokocchi?” Kise slipped further under the sheets and pulled the bluenet to the surface where he could be heard.

“Do you really want someone like me moving in?”

The all frowned, “what do you mean Kuro-chin, of course we want you here”

Kuroko shook his head, “haven’t you figured it out already?” the boy was close to tears, his face was red and his voice was thick with emotions, “I’m an omega, you’ll get segregated for being mated to me, I’m the scum of-“

“Finish that sentence and tie you too the bed and we’ll all show how much we care for you” Akashi hissed in his ear, “Tetsuya we don’t care what you are, we love you for you” Kuroko suddenly throws himself at Akashi and sobs into his shoulder. How long had he wished to hear those words? Kuroko heard the others move about and soon he was in the middle of a large group pile, only this time it was full of love and emotions Kuroko couldn’t even begin to describe.

That’s how they fell asleep, all piled together keeping each other safe and warm, before falling asleep Kuroko whispered aloud, “thank you, everyone” he didn’t expect a reply nor did he get one,   Kuroko hadn’t felt this loved in so long.

It felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 122 Kudos everyone!!
> 
> Kudos, comments and artwork are very greatly appreciated!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack!!!
> 
> So this chapter is a bit longer, I didn't really know where to stop, sorry.
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but things came up and I had to sort some things out on Tumblr (I've written some AkaKuro smut so go check it out) so I've been mega busy, sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kuroko awoke to loud snoring, he was feeling quite squashed and hot as being piled between five large minus Akashi, (shh don’t tell him!) alphas made the bluenet overheat very quickly hence his current predicament.

He was stuck.

The bluenet pushed his upper body up to peer at the clock, it was only 4am so he still had time to sleep, Kuroko was about to lay back down when a small movement caught his eye, the door was slowly swinging open without a sound. The omega’s airways closed up when he saw a dark male figure standing in the doorway.

“So this is where you’ve been running off to”

The voice is soft and friendly but has hidden dark intentions, the man steps forward, Kuroko knows who he is but is frozen in fear and unable to move or do anything. The figure stops at the side of the bed, right where Midorima was sleeping, the man holds something up and it glints in the moonlight.

It’s a knife.

He plunges the weapon down into the alpha’s chest and Kuroko jolts awake. Bluenet quickly sits up and scans the room for the man, Midorima is fine curled up next to Akashi. It was just a dream. The shaken omega swallows but his mouth is too dry. Wriggling his way out of the tangle of limbs Kuroko slips out of the room in search of a drink.

The bluenet eagerly gulps the cool water brushing his sweaty bangs from his face in-between gulps. Kuroko places the cup down when a voice calls out to him “What are you doing up?” this makes the boy jump 3 feet in the air.

It’s Midorima.

Flashes of his dream run through Kuroko’s mind, “I was getting a drink” crap, his voice broke at the end. The green haired male frowns and he steps forward sensing the distress radiating off the boy, if he was Akashi the alpha would demand to know why Kuroko is up and why he looks so upset. But he’s not, instead Midorima tugs on the bluenet’s arm.

“It’s early, come back to bed”

Kuroko nods feeling numb as the alpha guides him gently back to bed, when the two step back into the room they find Akashi just barely waking up, “what’s wrong?” the question is slightly slurred as he is half asleep.

“Kuroko just needed some water” Midorima whispers although he knew talking normally wouldn’t wake the other three, they could sleep through the end of the world and not know it was happening. Akashi just hums and tugs Kuroko down on the bed before curling into his side like a child. Midorima huffs fondly and kisses both their foreheads, “we’ll talk more in the morning but for now” he yawns “just sleep, we’ve got you”.

The alpha curls on the other side of Kuroko and waits until the other falls asleep.

“I’ve got you”

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko wakes to a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen, Midorima is still sleeping soundly next to him which makes the bluenet feels rather guilty for keeping the alpha up this morning. Other than them two the bed is empty, muffled voices could be heard from the other room, Kuroko pulls himself from the bed and steps into the room to see Kise and Aomine fighting over a piece of bacon, Akashi is watching them from over the top of a steaming mug of coffee whilst Murasakibara was stood cooking in the kitchen.

“Ah good morning Tetsuya”

The two squabbling alphas paused and turned to the still slightly sleepy Kuroko, “ahh Kurokocchi!” the bluenet jumps at the sudden noise “your bedhead is so cute” the omega peers up at his own bangs, Aomine is chuckling at him and Akashi is hiding his grin behind his mug.

Kuroko pouts a little which makes the whole scene a lot cuter, Kise tackles the boy and squishes him against his chest “Kise you’re going to suffocate him like that” Midorima called as he stepped out from the bedroom and then yawned.

“Jeez did you sleep at all last night?” Aomine asked the tall alpha as he sat down along with Kuroko and Kise before pulling a cup of much needed coffee towards him. Kuroko tensed at this and prays Midorima doesn’t tell them about earlier this morning. “You look like shit”

Midorima glares at him, “Thank you Aomine, I couldn’t sleep due to both your and Murasakibara’s snoring” out of the corner of his eye the alpha see Kuroko relax a little, this doesn’t go unnoticed by Akashi either who is just starting to remember this morning but decides to keep it quiet. For now.

“Here you go Kuro-chin” Kuroko’s eyes bulge a little when a gigantic plate of food is placed in front of him, “you need to eat more” the huge alpha pats his messy hair before sorting out his own breakfast. The bluenet goes to voice how he won’t be able to finish even half of the meal when Akashi levels a threatening glare his way, feeling slightly defeated Kuroko turned back to his overloaded plate.

°•°•°•°•°

What felt like hours later Kuroko finally finished the entire plate, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara had already headed out for their various classes and whatnot. Akashi was still sat at the table with Kuroko, like a parent sitting with a stubborn child that won’t eat their vegetables. “So mind to tell me what you and Shintaro were doing this morning?”

Midorima, who was sitting doing his homework, sighed “Kuroko needed a drink and I was checking up on him” he turned back to his books trying to act normal “that’s all” he shrugged. This only seemed to make Akashi more frustrated, he turned to Kuroko.

“Is this true?”

Kuroko swallowed his last mouthful and nodded, “I got too hot” he muttered quietly, hating the fact he was lying to his alpha. “I’m not used to sleeping in a bed with that many people” but the lie seemed to fall flat as the bluenet looked up and saw Akashi’s look of near rage.

“I don’t appreciate being lied to, especially if it comes from someone I love” Part of Kuroko soars at his sort of confession. “Now, Tetsuya are going to tell me the truth, or are we going to sit here all day, the choice is yours”

The bluenet gulped, Akashi was serious about this. “I was too hot, so I got a drink” he could feel Midorima’s gaze burning into the side of his head but Kuroko didn’t dare to move his gaze from Akashi’s.

The green haired alpha sighed, “Kuroko you were shaking and you jumped out of your skin when I called out to you” Akashi turned to him as this was new to the alpha, “did you have a nightmare or something?”

The knife, the blood, Midorima.

“No, I was too hot, so I got a drink”

Akashi clenched his teeth, it was like drawing blood from a rock. “I told you Tetsuya, I don’t appreciate those I care and love for, lying to me” It seemed that with each word Akashi’s tone got louder and louder. “Now tell us the truth”

“I just did” Kuroko replies in an instant, his face is blank not giving anything away, Midorima sighs and can see the rage building up in the red head, he inwardly begs Kuroko to tell them the truth so that it didn’t end in bloodshed.

“Tetsuya” the alpha call warningly “you are trying my patience, tell us the truth”

Kuroko just met his gaze head on “I just did” Akashi inhaled angrily, he would have to find a different approach.

“Take off your shirt”

Both Kuroko and Midorima were taken aback by this, “why?” the bluenet looked more worried now and he crossed his arms across his chest in a protective manner.

Akashi looked to Midorima, “Shintaro and I have reasons to believe that you are being abused, by whom we are not sure of yet” Kuroko’s eyes seemed wide and fearful and as much both alphas hated to see it, they knew it was for the best.

The omega’s fingers shook a little as the reached for the hem of his top, taking a shaky breath Kuroko pulls the top over his head and dropped it next to him on the table.

Nothing

The boy’s pale upper torso was unblemished and unmarked, no bruises or cuts or anything. “I am not being abused, I told you what caused my injuries, I am not lying” Kuroko stressed the last part out through his teeth. Akashi stood up and grabbed a wet cloth from the kitchen, “what around doing?” The alpha said nothing, he stood next to Kuroko and ran the cloth across his chest, Again nothing showed up.

Akashi was wrong.

With a frustrated sigh Akashi sat next to Kuroko and pulled one of his pale hands to his cheek, “So you’re not lying about this” the bluenet shook his head, “or about this morning?” he shook his head again. Akashi exhaled slowly and nuzzled his face into the omega’s palm, “I am so sorry Tetsuya, we saw you injured and instantly thought of the worst, we care so much about you and we just want to keep you safe”

Kuroko’s hearts softens at the slightly pouty face Akashi is giving him, “I might be able to forgive you, if you buy me a milkshake” the red head chuckles at the boy’s cheekiness, he presses a soft kiss to his hand.

“It’s a date”

°•°•°•°•°

When Akashi meant that it was a date, he meant straight away. First they stopped by Kuroko’s house so that the bluenet could change and grab some extra books he may need for class. “Your house is very….” Akashi struggled to find the correct word, “you” he looked around the room to see if anything was off.

“I’m just going to get dressed” Akashi nods and wait for the bluenet to disappear before jumping from his spot on the sofa. He scanned the room and found a shelf of pictures, there weren’t many but they gave Akashi a clue of who lived here.

One picture showed a young Kuroko in-between his parents, Akashi smiled softly Kuroko obviously got his good looks from his mother, although his father had the same blank look on his face. Akashi spots something next him on the shelf.

His heart drops, it’s a shrine, there in the middle sits a picture of Kuroko’s mother. “She passed away when I was 16” the alpha whirled around to see Kuroko dressed and ready to go. “Shall we?” he turned away towards the door.

“Tetsuya?”

The bluenet paused “yes?”

“Do you want to ta-“

“No”

°•°•°•°•°

The two males were silent as they made their way to the fast food restaurant, Akashi felt quite worried at how quickly Kuroko had shot him down, knowing from his own experience this was a difficult thing to go through.

The two arrived at the fast food restaurant, Akashi ordered for them hoping that he could get Kuroko to eat something. “Atushi wanted me to ask you if you would like to join us for dinner tonight” maybe a distraction would make things better.

It didn’t

Kuroko just shook his head and poked at his drink with the straw, the alpha sighed and placed a hand over the top of his pale one, “Are you-“

“I’m fine” it was said so quickly Akashi wasn’t sure if the bluenet was speaking to him or himself, Akashi was running out of ideas and time, if he couldn’t clear things up by the start of class then Kuroko would most likely not speak to him and high tail it home.

“I lost my mother too” Kuroko’s head snapped up from being locked on his lap, finally, a reaction that didn’t shut him out or down. “I was 7, she got very sick and her body couldn’t take it” Akashi looked at the table as he spoke, unable to meet the bluenet’s eyes. “She had kidney failure, it got worse after she had me and we couldn’t find a match in time” The table in front of him started to blur a little.

“What I’m trying to say is that I know how it feels, we may not have had the same predicaments but the end results were” The silence that follows was deafening, Akashi could hardly breathe, then it was broken by a quiet sniff, he quickly looked up to see tears running down Kuroko’s face, “Tetsuya?” the red head quickly stepped around the table and gathered the omega into his arms.

“I miss her”

Akashi’s heart shattered at how broken the boy sounded, “I know, but I promise you, things will get better, at first you’ll focus on the bad and all the regrets you have but as time goes on you learn to cherish all the good times you spent with her, okay?” Kuroko nods into his neck but doesn’t show any signs of releasing the red head of his vice-like grip.

°•°•°•°•°

After their little moment in the restaurant Kuroko felt much better, to him it was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Akashi suggested that they go home and take the rest of the day off to recuperate but being the stubborn omega he was Kuroko was dead set on going to class. It wasn’t that Akashi didn’t want to go, he just rather spend the day in bed cuddled up with Kuroko.

The bluenet had other ideas.

So the poor alpha had to sit through an entire class whilst next to Kuroko, _without_ touching him. It. Was. Torture. Anytime he tried to hook his legs or arms around the other, the bluenet would either simply move away or glare at him. Both were very effective. For a few minutes anyway. At one point Kuroko threatened to move seats which made the red head stop in his advances.

However, despite this it seemed that luck was on Akashi’s side as the teacher set them all into pairs to complete a project together, as they were sitting together the teacher paired the two males up, this made Akashi a _very_ happy man. “So Tetsuya” he started as they left the classroom “care to rethink Atushi’s invitation for tonight?”

The bluenet glared at him sideways, he was starting to suspect if Akashi had planned this or not. “I guess so” it’s a bit of a struggle for Kuroko to hide his excitement, he was starting to enjoy spending time at their apartment and it was feeling like home more and more each time. “Can I meet you there later?”

Akashi paused, “You don’t have to come over if you want to Tetsuya”

“Ah no, I just need to get something, that’s all” the red head looks at him for a moment before nodding, “I’ll see you in a bit, Akashi-kun” before he knows what’s happening Kuroko has pressed a soft kiss on Akashi’s cheek before running in the opposite direction.

°•°•°•°•°

“Is Kurokocchi coming over Akashicchi?”

Akashi looked up from his computer and then at his watch, “I did offer for him to come to dinner but Tetsuya said he needed to get something” Kise pouted and looked down at his phone, “if something was wrong Ryouta, he would have called”

The blond huffed and rested his chin on Akashi’s shoulder, “when will he get here?” the red head stroked the other’s blond hair as he returns to his work, “I want him to move in with us, we live closer to the campus, we can cook for him, he’s much too skinny Akashicchi”

“Just don’t give him anything you and Daiki cook or he’ll end up in hospital”

“Hey I’m not that bad” Kise nudges the smirking alpha,

“Oh really, who was the one who burnt a huge hole in the bottom of _all_ the pans”

Kise splutters and is about to retort when the doorbell rings, “KUROKOCCHI!!” poor Akashi was slightly deafened by the blond’s loud yell. However, both are just as eager as each other to open the door. When they do, they are met by a large box with the top of Kuroko’s blue tufts peeing over the top.

“Um hello”

Akashi is quick to take the large box from Kuroko as Kise tackles him after, “What’s this Tetsuya?”

“A cake” The two lead him into the apartment and Akashi places the box on the table so that they can open it. As they walk in, the other three greet him in their own special ways.

“Yo Tetsu”

“Hello Kuro-chin”

“Good evening Kuroko”

Aomine hooks his arm around Kuroko’s neck pulling him away from Kise who protested, Murasakibara ruffles his hair which, for once, the bluenet had actually combed, Midorima stood there kind of awkwardly. Aomine and Murasakibara then turned to nose at the box, “wow Tetsu did you make this?” Aomine pulled the lid off to reveal a rainbow coloured cake.

Kuroko nodded “I thought the colours matched” they chuckled as the bluenet had a point, “I made it to thank you all for having me” there was a loud screech as Kise and Aomine launched themselves at Kuroko and tackled him to the ground.

°•°•°•°•°

After dinner, provided by Murasakibara, Kuroko’s cake was served. The bluenet sat there as the other dug into their slices, he was quite nervous to hear their opinions, “oh my god, Tetsu this is amazing” he looks up at Aomine who looks like he won the lottery or something.

“You like it?”

Akashi nods, “it’s delicious Tetsuya” the bluenet’s eyes well up and he throws his arms around the red head’s neck, the others take this moment to spit out their mouthful into a napkin and to look for different hiding spots. “What is the recipe” Akashi prolongs their time limit a little.

“It was my mothers, I haven’t baked” he swallowed “for a while” he then turned to whisper in the alpha’s ear “you gave me the strength to do it again, thank you Akashi-kun” the red head suddenly feels like an awful human being for disrespecting Kuroko’s hard work right behind his back.

“You’re welcome Tetsuya”

Kuroko pulled back to let Akashi finish his piece of cake and to also start on his. Everyone tensed as the bluenet closed his mouth around the fork, it was a suffocating few minutes before he spoke.

“You rotten alphas”

However, it wasn’t said with any malice and forces a few chuckles from around the table, “why didn’t you say anything straight away?” he pouted and slumped in his seat.

Akashi laughs at his slight child-like behaviour, “we didn’t want to discourage you, plus you looked so nervous, we just wanted to boost your confidence” the red head pulls the sulking omega towards him.

“If Kuro-chin wants to try again, I can help”

This seemed to cheer Kuroko up a little bit but he’s still pouting a little, “Murasakibaracchi has a point, you just have to keep trying ne Kurokocchi?” the bluenet nods and is grateful at how considerate they all were being.

“Thank you everyone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo you naughty miracles!!
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon!
> 
> Byeee


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Psycho is here with another chapter!!
> 
> Not much happens, this is more of a filler chapter really and may seem a little all over the place, sorry. 
> 
> I'm also thinking of starting a rp blog, I just wanted to get your opinion, what do you think?

For the next few days, Kuroko spent it either at classes or at the other’s apartment. Not anyone was complaining mind you. When asked if anyone was missing him at home Kuroko explained that his father was aboard and faintly hinted that his mother was no longer around, Akashi looked like he was about to kill Kise for asking and making Kuroko talk about his mother. Kuroko wasn’t bothered and in fact, he was able to talk about her with more confidence than before. He even brought some pictures around, they all loved the bluenet’s baby photos and he saw Akashi slip one or two up his sleeve but didn’t comment on it.

The omega was starting to both look and feel better, with Murasakibara’s cooking Kuroko has gained a little more weight so that he was now healthy looking and no longer represented a skeleton, he also started to laugh more with the alphas, he laughed at Kise and Aomine’s antics, he giggled when he beat Akashi at Mario Kart (the red head was still sulky about that), his smiles never died when with _his_ alphas.

They had briefly talked about Kuroko finally moving in but the bluenet explained that he would have to discuss it with his father first. It then moved on to the subject of maybe moving into a larger apartment when Kuroko moved in. Kise got very excited at the idea of decorating another home for them but Kuroko was a bit upset to leave the place where he’d made a lot of memories already.

Midorima agreed and suggested that they at least wait until they finished Uni and started working. Akashi had already shortlisted a few potential places and highlighted the pros and cons. Kuroko found the sight quite cute, Kise was yelling about colour swatches and arguing with Aomine over what went better with purple, Murasakibara was stressing about the importance of the kitchen, Midorima wanted somewhere with either a garden on the ground or on the roof so that he could move his plants.

Seeing them like this often brought a warm feeling to Kuroko’s chest.

But then it suddenly stopped.

°•°•°•°•°

Akashi was sitting in the classroom when it hit him, all morning he’d felt off, Kuroko hadn’t stayed over as his father had returned so he had to spend some time with him. The red head couldn’t sleep, as did the others who were just as restless as him. Kise suggested the fact that they were used to an additional body laying with them, however, Akashi didn’t agree, something was _very_ off.

Kuroko didn’t turn up for class.

In a panic, Akashi quickly dialled his number after the lesson had finished. “Tetsuya, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a bit of cold that’s all”

The redhead deflated against the wall, the bluenet’s voice was quite low and croaky so that did explain why he wasn’t here. “Do you need me to come over? Atushi can mak-“

“No!”

Akashi frowns at Kuroko’s sudden yell, “Is everything alright Tetsuya?” he was acting quite strange “I’m coming over now”

“No, Akashi-kun please don’t come over, it’s just a cold, I’ll be okay”

Akashi breathed through his nose loudly, “are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m fine, if you come over you might catch my cold”

The red head tutted, “you know I wouldn’t care about that” the bell rang loudly through the hallway, time was up, “ah I have to go now, will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine Akashi-kun, now go to class!” Akashi chuckled.

“Okay, I love you Tetsuya”

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the phone before Kuroko replied, “and I love you Akashi-kun, I love you all so much”

And then he hung up.

After the conversation the off feeling didn’t subside, later that night Akashi relayed his conversation with Kuroko to the others, “so Tetsu doesn’t want us to come over? Why?”

“I told you Daiki, he’s sick”

Midorima hummed, being a trainee doctor he was raring to go and check on Kuroko, Akashi sensing his thoughts places a hand on his shoulder “Tetsuya reassured me that he was fine and he didn’t want us to catch his cold” the green haired alpha snorted.

“Only idiots get colds” he looked to Kise and Aomine who were squabbling over what was better for colds, ice-cream or soup, “it surprised me Kuroko got a cold” his train of thought was going down the same path as Akashi.

How did Kuroko get this cold in the first place?

°•°•°•°•°

The next day Akashi didn’t have classes but still decided to check on Kuroko, however, the bluenet did not pick up and the red head was about to try again when a text came through:

_Tetsuya:_

_Sorry Akashi-kun, my throat has gotten worse so I cannot speak._

This didn’t sit well with Akashi, as well as Midorima who was staring over his shoulder.

_Do you want me to come over?_

It took a while before Kuroko replied to them.

_Tetsuya:_

_No, don’t worry about me, my dad will be home soon so I’ll be fine._

Akashi looked to Midorima as the off feeling returned, “I don’t like this, something doesn’t feel right” the red nods.

“Well there’s not too much we can do Shintaro, we don’t have any evidence and we can’t go to the police just because we have a ‘weird feeling’” Sensing the red head’s distress Midorima linked their fingers together and Akashi slumped against his arm with a sigh.

“Should we go visit him?”

Akashi hums “Tetsuya didn’t want us to come over” he paused, “he’s hiding something from us, I just can’t figure out what”

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko wasn’t in class the next day, he sent a quick text saying that he was fine and that his dad was taking care of him, everyone was still weary of Kuroko’s father and didn’t trust him at all. Aomine and Kise were determined to visit him to make sure things were okay. Akashi argued that if Kuroko wasn’t fine then he wouldn’t text them. However, this changed the next evening, Kuroko hadn’t texted them, usually he would send a few messages in the morning or at least by lunchtime to reassure them that he was okay. But nothing, Kise was in hysterics, Aomine was pacing the room whilst the other three sat at the table staring at their phones which were laid in a circle.

“This is getting ridiculous” Aomine sighed and snatched his phone from the table, “I’m ringing him” the room is silent apart from the dialling tones, the alpha placed the phone on speaker before putting it on the table.  

No one answered.

Akashi sighed and rand his hand through his hair for what seemed the hundredth time before grabbing a set of keys from the kitchen, “there’s no harm in visiting, let’s go” however when the red head pulled up the house looked completely dead. The odd feeling stirring in their stomachs seem to worsen as they stepped up to the door.

However before they could knock the door to the next house opened and an elderly woman stepped out with a bag or rubbish, “oh, they won’t be there” the alphas frowned and walked closer to the fence so that they could talk to her, “every Thursday Kuroko-san takes his son out, they usually don’t come home until late and Kuroko-kun is always asleep” she sighs, “Kuroko-san carries him wrapped up in a blanket, whatever they do must tire him out” the woman coos, “I’d wait until tomorrow to see Kuroko-kun” and with that she turned back into her house.

For a few minutes the alphas stood there taking in what they’d been told, “come on, we can visit tomorrow” Midorima advises, the others nod not really saying much to each other on the way home. Later that night they all curled around each other, all wanting the same thing.

Kuroko safe with them.

°•°•°•°•°

The next day was different, Kuroko rang Aomine’s phone as they were sat having breakfast, or at least attempting too. “Tetsu?”

“Hello” Kuroko’s voice was quite low and rough as he was probably still recovering, everyone seemed to perk up and fired various questions at the bluenet down the phone, “I’m fine” he paused to cough, “I’ll be back to normal tomorrow though” Kise cheered, “I’m sorry about yesterday”

Midorima tutted, “we don’t care about that, we only were worried about you, nanodayo” Kuroko chuckled lightly through the phone, same old Midorima. “How is your cold?” Akashi and the others roll their eyes as the alpha slips into his doctor mode.

After reassuring that he was okay and healing, Kuroko promised that he would come over on Saturday so that they could see for themselves that he was better. As he was reassuring Murasakibara that he was eating and drinking fine the bluenet let out a long loud yawn, “I believe that is our queue to go, we’ll see you tomorrow Tetsuya”

“Okay, see you tomorrow” then there is a silent pause “I love you all” and then Kuroko quickly hung up in embarrassment. Everyone is stood frozen before Kise slaps his hands against his cheeks and squeals loudly.

“Kurokocchi is so cute”

Everyone makes various noises of agreement, but they all know that Kuroko is much more than that.

He was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh shy Kuroko is so cute!!! kyaa!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing this whilst eating a huge bag of salted pretzels (I'm still finishing the bag as I upload it days later) and drinking a vanilla flavoured cola (its delicious, Kuroko would approve)

As promised Kuroko turned up the next morning looking paler than last time, he was strangely a lot thinner too. The alphas had awoken early and had been sitting at the table, or by the door in Kise’s case, waiting for the bluenet to arrive. When the doorbell rang everyone jumped up and Kise wrenched the door open with a yell of, “Kurokocchi” and tackles the smaller, nearly knocking him off his feet.

“Ryouta at least let Tetsuya through the door”

Poor Kuroko was practically dragged into the apartment by his arms, “Kuro-chin do you want something to eat?”

“Kuroko say ah”

“He’s not at the doctors Midorimacchi”

“Oi Kise stop hogging him”

The bluenet’s head was spinning with how many questions that were being fired his way, seeing this Akashi chuckled before intervening, “as pleased as we are to see Tetsuya, we better give him some breathing space”

Kuroko breathed out as they moved a little, “welcome back Tetsuya” Akashi sent him a small smile before pulling the bluenet closer so that he can press a kiss on his forehead, “we missed you” the omega’s face flushes red and he ducks his head into Akashi’s shoulder in an attempt to hide it. Kise and the others quickly get jealous and the next thing Kuroko knows he’s being covered in kisses by Aomine and Kise.

Akashi just laughs and pushes him into the fray, Murasakibara soon steals the bluenet for himself, and Midorima just stands there sulking a little until Kuroko manages to pull away for a moment. The bluenet sees the green haired alpha standing to the side awkwardly, “Midorima-kun?”

The trainee doctor looks down and then leans down as Kuroko beckons him to come closer, “sorry for worrying you” the bluenet murmurs before pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. The other’s stand there with their jaws wide open, Midorima decides then and there that kissing Kuroko is one of the best things in the world.

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko found himself immobile, Murasakibara took it upon himself to feed Kuroko nearly all the meals he’d missed. This left the bluenet unable to move from the sofa which the alphas used to their advantage and spent most of the day cuddled up with the omega watching different films and basketball games.

“Kurokocchi?”

The bluenet who was nestled into Aomine’s side with Murasakibara’s arm draped over his waist, didn’t reply, “Guys, I think Kurokocchi has fallen asleep” Akashi leans up from in-between Midorima and Aomine to look over at the bluenet who was fast asleep. “Is it me or was he too quiet?”

Akashi sighs and pulls the blanket further up and tucked it around Kuroko, “until he tells us that something is wrong or we find out, just act normal” the red head reached over to brush a few stray hairs from the bluenet’s face, “right now all we need to focus on is being there for Tetsuya when he needs us”

°•°•°•°•°

Things soon returned to normal, Kuroko spent nearly every night at their apartment but then Thursday arrived, “Akashi-kun” the bluenet tugged on the other’s sleeve as they left class, “I can’t come over tonight”

Remembering what Kuroko’s neighbour had told them the other day Akashi decided to not make a big thing of it, “okay, call us when you get home” he kisses the other’s forehead gently, “I love you”, it didn’t feel right but what could Akashi do? They had no solid evidence or real idea what was happening, and it made him feel hopeless.

When he arrived home Kise and Aomine were overly cheerful, “what’s happened?” Akashi tried hard not to laugh at their stupid antics, Aomine hooked his arm around the red head’s shoulders and flashed him something gold.

It was a police badge.

“You are now looking at a real police officer”

“No way” Aomine nods and Akashi kisses his cheek happily, “well done Daiki” Kise cheered and tackled the two.

During this Akashi couldn’t help but feel as though something was missing, well someone. “Hey where’s Tetsu?”

Akashi sighed as he pulled back, “its Thursday, he didn’t give me an excuse” just then the red head’s phone started to ring, it was Kuroko. “Hello Tetsuya, did you get home okay?”

“Yes I did thank you Akashi-kun”

Akashi looked to the other two and put his phone on speaker, “I believe that Daiki has something to tell you”

“Hi Tetsu, guess what?”

“Hello Aomine-kun, I don’t know, what is it you want to tell me?”

“I got promoted to a real police officer”

“…”

There was a silent pause from the other side of the phone before Kuroko finally replies, “I’m so happy for you Aomine-kun, congratulations, it’s what you deserve, I’m very proud of you” Akashi and Kise smile as this nearly brought the tough police officer to tears.

“Thanks Tetsu, that means a lot from you”

After dinner Aomine tugged Akashi into his study, “What’s the matter Daiki” the tanned male handed him a folder, “what’s this?”

“Do you remember my senpai from school, tall, snake-like with the glasses”

“Imayoshi-san, yes I do remember him, why?”

“Well he’s my chief, small world I know, anyway he was asking about you guys and then saw my marks and asked about my new mate, naturally I told him about Tetsu, just the basics” he quick rushed when he saw the look Akashi gave him. “but that’s not the point, the point is that Imayoshi recognised the name Kuroko and said that they’ve had a lot of dealings with him before so I got a hold of this”

Aomine pointed to the folder, “its all about Tetsu’s dad” upon hearing this Akashi quickly flicked open the file, the tanned alpha stood there for a moment as he waited for other to finish.

“Is this all true?”

“Yes, they couldn’t arrest him because the victim didn’t want to press charges, Tetsu didn’t want to press charges so it was filed as assault and the bastard got away”** Akashi looked to the dates, this had only taken place under a year ago, “when I asked Imodsi about him more he also said that they were after him for murder”

Akashi’s heart and stomach dropped, their precious mate was living with a killer, they need to do something and fast. “Who was the victim of the murder?” he asked although he already knew the answer, Aomine didn’t answer but turned over the page, “he covered it up with suicide” the red head had to take a deep breath as a powerful wave of rage washed over him.

“Thank you for bringing this to me Daiki, is there anything more you wish to discuss?”

The other hesitated before answering, “I didn’t get this from work but from an underground source but” he paused and took a deep breath, “Tetsu’s dad has a lot of dealings in the underground, he’s part of a ring who only deal with slave trading and” he paused again trying to force the word out of his mouth.

“And what Daiki” Akashi linked their hands together to reassure the other, Aomine took a deep breath and looked at the red head.

“And prostitution”

°•°•°•°•°

Kise and the other two were sitting quietly in the living room when a loud crash came from Akashi’s study, in a panic they rushed for the door and pulled it open to see Aomine trying subdue a struggling Akashi, his office was in a mess with papers and a laptop thrown from the desk.

“I’ll kill him, I’ll kill him”

The three were shell-shocked and had never seen their mate in this state*** before, “Akashicchi” the blond knelt by Aomine’s side and stroked the red head’s back calmly, they knew that Akashi’s anger often got the better of him but not like this.

“Tell us, what’s wrong” The alpha seemed to calm a little but showed no signs of moving from Aomine’s embrace.

“I did some research on Tetsu’s dad and the results weren’t very nice”

At this Akashi growled, “if he’s harmed even a single hair on Tetsuya’s head, I’ll kill him with my bare hands” his voice was so dark and cold that it had shudders running down everyone’s spines. Midorima picked up the fallen file and scanned it quickly.

“What are we going to do?” the trainee doctor passed the file onto Kise and Murasakibara who both froze at the contents, “should we let Kuroko know what we found out?”

Aomine shook his head, “it’ll make things worse and he may not trust us anymore or hate us for going behind his back”

Kise shakes his head, “but we’ll need Kurokocchi’s help and permission to get the right evidence to support this” the blond was right, without Kuroko’s help they couldn’t do anything.

“Ryouta is right, we need Tetsuya on board with us, otherwise he won’t press charges, and in my opinion I’d rather have Tetsuya hate us but be safe than to let things continue as normal” Everyone nods in agreement, “so tomorrow, when Tetsuya comes over we’ll need to address this in a calm and gentle manner or we’ll scare him off, agreed?”

Everyone agrees and Aomine is eager to get Akashi into bed. It had been tough on all of them discovering something quite horrific about their mate’s life and so they were all eager to curl up in bed to comfort each other, “Akashicchi?”

“Yes Ryouta?”

The blond moved closer to his mate and nuzzled his head into the other’s shoulder, “we’ll catch him, don’t worry” the red head smiled fondly, he felt so lucky to have such amazing and supportive mates. Akashi kissed the top of the blond’s head.

“Thank you Ryouta, sweet dreams”

And with that they all fell into a restless sleep praying that their missing piece was safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else want to kill Kuroko's dad?
> 
> ** Sounds familiar? Has anyone watched while you were sleeping? Its so good!!!
> 
> *** ha lol it rhymed, sorry XD
> 
> I just wanted to thank you all for 200 kudos!! woo!! I'm so happy!! It has really made my morning.
> 
> The next chapter should be up wednesday or thursday!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop I'm back!!
> 
> So I had to babysit last night and during that time I wrote not 1 chapter, not 2 but 3 chapters!!! I was on a roll, my fingers touched the keyboard and next thing I know I'm starting chapter 12
> 
> So I hope you're all happy!! Cause I know that I am!!

After class the next day Kuroko was invited out on a date to celebrate Aomine’s promotion, they decided to visit the cinema as there was a new film both Kise and Aomine were desperate to see. Kuroko was sat between Akashi and Aomine who both had noticeable been quite clingy with him and were always finding excuses to brush up against or touch the bluenet. Kuroko didn’t really know what to make of it so just left it as it is.

The film was pleasant but Kuroko couldn’t concentrate, it felt like that someone was watching him, it had shivers and shudders running up and down his spine like some kind of elaborate dance. After the film the group headed to the nearest restaurant, for some reason the air around them felt………off, Kuroko wasn’t sure what was wrong but the alphas were quiet, too quiet.

It remained like this all throughout the meal and right up until they reached their apartment, wanting the break away from this weird atmosphere Kuroko excused himself for the toilet. When the door shut Kise exhales loudly and flops on the sofa, “I don’t think I can do this Akashicchi, what if he hates us for doing this?”

“Then he’ll hate us but if it means that he is safe, then I’ll happily let him hate me for the rest of my life”

Aomine sighed and sat next to the blond and pulled him into his side, “look it’s mostly my fault for digging into this so if anything you are innocent in this okay?” Kise nods, then the door opens and Kuroko appears, the others had already sat themselves down on the sofa and it did look a little intimidating.

“Tetsuya, we wanted to have a word with you, is that okay?”

Kuroko nods meeting each of their looks head on, the red head pats the space next to him but the bluenet shakes his head, “I’d like to stand Akashi-kun” his voice was quite shaky due to his nervousness.

Akashi sighed and looked to Aomine before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, “With Daiki’s promotion he is now under a different sector and his new chief is an old senpai from school” Kuroko frowned slightly, not really understanding where this was going. “Anyway he knows of us and Daiki told him about you as his Senpai didn’t know of you yet”

Akashi paused and looked to Aomine before continuing, “and he recognised your name, your family name to be more specific” Kuroko frown deepened and he looked back and forth from Aomine to Akashi. “and he told us that he knew your father, but not in a good way”

To Kuroko it felt like that the whole room had frozen over, his chest was tight and the lovely meal he just ate was stirring in his stomach. He was dreading what would come next. “Is it true that your father hurt you?” the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop, Kuroko wanted to tell them the truth and wanted to end all these lies but………..it was hard.

“It’s okay Tetsu, we’re here to help you, not to judge or anything, okay?”

Aomine reached out to grab Kuroko’s shaking hand but the bluenet stepped back, “he didn’t mean to, it was my fault, I did something wrong so he punished me but someone saw and called the police”. Hot tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill over, this was not how he thought the evening would going to go.

“No one deserves to be beaten alive Kuroko” Midorima sniffed and pushed up his glasses, he’d read the medical report which had come with the file, how the bluenet had managed to survive was beyond him. “Especially you” Kise nodded, his fingers were itching to reach out and to comfort the bluenet but this was a necessary evil and had to be done.

“Don’t you trust us enough to tell us the truth Kurokocchi?”

This caused the omega to flinch and he seemed to be shrinking before their very eyes, “that is the truth”

“You told Shintaro and I that no one was hurting you and that you’d told us the truth when it came to your injuries and I gave you the benefit of the doubt and believed you as I had no solid proof but now” he threw down the file in front of Kuroko, “I do, you lied to me, to us, why?” Akashi had to breathe a few time through his nose, he was directing all his anger at Kuroko’s father, at this on the bluenet and that wasn’t fair.

“I didn-“

“That bullshit and you know it Tetsu!”

Kuroko winced as Aomine’s voice grew, he felt trapped, by them and his lies. The door was starting to look very tempting. “We’re trying to help you Tetsu, can’t you see that”

“I don’t need your help”

Although the words were spoken softly he might as well yelled them as it would have had the same impact on the alphas. It was Aomine who spoke first, “what?” is came out breathlessly as they were still reeling from the bluenet’s words.

“I said that I don’t need your help, I am not being abused, yes my father hurt me but that was after my mother died and we both were not mentally well, I told you that I’d fallen and that I was sick which was the truth”

Akashi raised his eyebrow, “when did we question you about being sick?”

Kuroko’s stomach dropped, uh oh, he was in for it now.

“Tetsuya you’re making this particularly difficult, as I told you, I hate being lied to, now you either start telling us the truth or I don’t see a point in you being here”

This seemed to shock even Akashi himself, despite his lungs seizing up Kuroko lifted his chin and met the red head’s gaze dead on, “fine with me” and with that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door loudly to express his anger.

It was silent for a few minutes and then Akashi stood from the sofa and stomped into his study, from there loud yells and crashes could be heard, Kise looked to Aomine his eyes full of tears, “why did he leave?” the tanned male sighed and pulled the blond into his side.

“I don’t know, I think they both need time to calm down”

Murasakibara flopped against Midorima, “will Kuro-chin come back to us?” the trainee doctor sighed and pushed his glasses up.

“He wasn’t mated to us fully so he might not”

The loud noises from Akashi’s study eventually stopped but the door remained shut for the rest of the evening.

°•°•°•°•°

The anger and fear bubbling in Kuroko’s stomach had just about settled by the time he’d reached home, instead it had been replaced with regret. He didn’t want to walk out on them but if it meant keeping them safe and innocent of his dark life then he’d happily sacrifice his happines with them.

The bluenet was about to unlock the door when it opened for him, “so did you have fun on your little date?”

Kuroko looked up at the tall man stood in front of him, “get inside” the man growls and drags the smaller in by his collar, “I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t see them again, did we not?”

Kuroko Eshima was a tall and dark man that resembled very little to his son and in fact was the total opposite of him. Where Kuroko was small and gentle, his father was large and vicious. At first glances you we believe him to be nice and hardly the man he truly was. This fooled everyone.

Even the police officers who were stupid enough to believe that he was not the one to kill Kuroko Teitsma, Kuroko’s mother. It was true, the despicable man disguised his murder easily and claimed that she had committed suicide, this was not true and the only one who knew this was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

“I won’t be seeing them again so you have no need to worry” The bluenet tried to hide his hurt and anger at this but it wasn’t that simple as the wounds were still open, too fresh to cover up. Kuroko Eshima revelled in this and took no shame in rubbing salt in the wounds.

“Have a little lover’s spat did we?”

Kuroko said nothing and showed nothing on his face. But his eyes gave everything away, the taller dark haired man threw back his head and laughed, “good” he spat, “they were a nuisance anyway, I mean who could love something like you” although sharp this words did nothing to the boy who was already used to hearing them, “ _I_ certainly can’t and nor did your mother”

_Yes she did, she loved me more than you, that’s why she’s dead_

Kuroko never said this aloud, it would mean an instant punishment if he did.

“So what caused this little quarrel? Did they finally tire of you?”

Eshima was enjoying this a bit _too_ much but that was in his evil nature, Kuroko desperately wanted to yell _you did_ but again this would lead to more beatings, “I left of my own accord”

This just fuelled his father’s entertainment, “oh did you now, and why would you do that? Were they not good enough for you? Couldn’t satisfy you in the ways my friends do?” Kuroko shuddered at the memories of hands upon hands touching him in places he did not want to be touched, disgusting things placed in areas they shouldn’t.

To him it was complete and utter hell.

And his father was the ruler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Kuroko no!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god we're finally here, chapter 10! Damn I'm so happy!! 
> 
> I'm updating these chapters quickly before my lesson
> 
> Enjoy!

The next few days were hell to the five alphas, they’d come too accustomed to Kuroko presence over a short time and so it was difficult to settle back into life before the bluenet, which seemed a distant memory to them.

Akashi mostly kept to himself, shut up in his study and rarely ate. Kise was more withdrawn and didn’t smile as much. Aomine was more quick-tempered and would often become enraged over the smallest of things. Midorima was the same but spent more time up on the roof caring for the plants he and Kuroko had planted not too long ago. Murasakibara hardly cooked as he didn’t have the effort to do so, he’d make meals for everyone but they were bland, much like their current situation.

It got worse.

Just over a week later Midorima received a parcel from an unnamed sender, not having much else to do the other three (Akashi still in his office) gathered around to see what was inside. It was a small box and wasn’t too heavy, inside Midorima found another box this one was black and velvety. Upon opening the box the trainee doctor found a silver four leaf clover on a chain. It was then that the alpha remembered it was his birthday.

“How pretty, who sent it?” Kise peeked in the box and then paused, “there’s a note” the blond held up a small business card like note and froze. Written on the card was one simple word.

_Sorry_

“I think it’s from Kurokocchi” Kise hands the card to Aomine who glares at it, “sorry? Sorry for what, for leaving us? For not telling us the truth? What is he sorry for?!” the alpha yelled and slammed the innocent piece of card down on the table, “you know what, I don’t care, if he doesn’t want our help then that’s fine by me” and with that Aomine storms out of the flat with a bang.

The other three turn back to the necklace, Midorima wants to throw it away but something stops him and he just snaps the box shut and turned around to also leave the flat but heads towards the roof instead of out of the building.

Kise shakily turns to Murasakibara, “do you think we should tell Aka-chin?” the blond shrugs, “do you think it will make him mad?” the giant alpha is staring at the box as though it may attack him. “Why would Kuro-chin send this to us?”

“I don’t know Murasakibaracchi” he looks to Akashi’s study before picking up the box and note, “I’ll tell him, don’t worry” taking a _very_ deep breath Kise steps over and knocks on the door, “Akashicchi?” he paused, nothing happened, “um a package arrived from Kurokocchi and it’s-“

Suddenly the door wrenches open, “what did you say?” Akashi hissed. Kise gulped, if the red head ever resembled a demon this was a _very_ good example. His hair was messy and unwashed, as was his face which was stubble covered and grey from lack of sunlight.

In short, he looked like hell.   

“Well it’s Midorimacchi’s birthday and we think Kurokocchi sent this” He gingerly hands the box and note to the red head, it was a tense silence as Akashi opened the box and studied the necklace. He looked……….sad when he saw what the charm was, they’d all discussed when their birthdays were one evening when the bluenet had demanded to know the basics of each of the alphas. It seemed that Kuroko had remembered them, or at least Midorima’s.

Akashi’s expression changed when he read the note, Kise barely had time to catch the box as it was thrown at him before the door slammed shut again. More angered yells and crashes could be heard from the other side. A little shaken up the blond turned to the remaining alpha, neither said anything but their looks did the talking.

Life was a mess.

And they didn’t know if it would change.

°•°•°•°•°

Aomine stormed across the street in hopes’ to find something to either calm him down or to take his anger out on. Coffee, he liked coffee, maybe that would calm him down, hopefully. The tanned alpha was about to enter the café when someone slammed into his shoulder, hard.

“Oi!”

The male growled but quickly stopped when he saw the kind looking man, “sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going” Aomine rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when he saw the spilt coffee on the floor and the man’s coat, “can I get you a replacement?” 

The man shook his head, “no need, I am meeting someone so I can simply buy another, but thank you for the kind offer” Aomine froze, the was the man spoke was a lot like a certain blue-, no, he was not thinking of him, that’s who got him in this mess in the first place.

“Are you sure? I can wait and-“

Suddenly a small male appears by the man’s side, his face is hidden by a cap pulled down low, his hood is also up to hide his hair and he is slightly hunched over. The policeman in Aomine instantly makes him more alert and he watches the figure closely as he grabs the kind man’s sleeve and starts to tug him in the opposite direction.

“There’s no need”

Their voice is low and rough, the kind man chuckles and grips the wrist of the smaller male, “this is my son, he’s a little shy and doesn’t like being out a lot, now if you excuse me I should take him home now” there’s an odd tone to the man’s voice and it looked like his grip on the boy’s wrist was way too tight.

Aomine goes to say something when he meets the man’s gaze and a horrid shiver runs up his spine, ignoring this odd feeling, Aomine just nods and bows using this advantage to try and peek under the boy’s cap, all he caught was a flash of light blue before the kind man is dragging him away. The tanned male pushes the door half open deep in thought before it suddenly hits him.

That was Kuroko!

The alpha quickly spins and tries to scan the busy path for the duo, but they’d disappeared out of sight, if that had been Kuroko then the man with him was his father! Forgetting his need for coffee Aomine quickly sprinted home, this was a discussion that had to be face-to-face.

°•°•°•°•°

Akashi’s loud noises calmed down after a while, Kise and Murasakibara turned up the volume to drown out the noises as it hurt too much to listen to. Midorima hadn’t returned from the garden and would most likely be up there until it got dark. The two remaining alpha’s were locked together in search for some comfort in each other whilst watching a film.

Just as the film finished Aomine burst into the apartment panting heavily, “where’s Akashi?” he asked the other two.

Without looking from the TV Kise called over a sharp “where do you think?” before changing the channels, the tanned male ignored his tone and banged on the study door loudly. “What are you doing” Kise hissed, “do you have a death wish or something?” it was a silent rule not disturb the red head too much otherwise they could kiss their lives goodbye.

Aomine continued to ignore him and banged on the door again, open mouthed the blond quickly turned off the TV and stood from the sofa, “what’s gotten into-“ the door opens and all hell breaks loose.

“Daiki, why do you deem it necessary to make such a racket?”

Akashi’s words are said darkly and with deadly intensions, “I saw Tetsu” the red head’s face changes to a blank one, Kise inhales sharply and Murasakibara leans in closer to hear.

“Do I look like I care? He made his intentions _very_ clear so I see no need to waste time on him anymore”

 _And yet you’ve reacted the worse out of all of us_ the three alphas retorted in their heads, “I don’t care, Tetsu was with his father”

Kise gasps, “You saw him? Where? What does he look like?” this new piece of information grabs Akashi’s interest and he opens the door wider, he’s about to inquire more when the door opens and a rain-soaked Midorima steps in, it seems that not long after Aomine returned home it had started to rain.

The alpha paused when he saw the other’s standing weirdly, “what’s going on?” now that everyone is here Aomine decides to tell the whole story. “Was he okay? Did he look hurt?” Midorima panicked, Aomine sighs.

“I don’t know, he was covered up in a hoodie and a hat so I couldn’t tell” Akashi looked to Midorima, the signs were all there. The red head wanted to smack himself for not perusing the subject of Kuroko’s father, why had he let his emotions take over? Oh yeah because Kuroko had that effect on all of them.

And now Kuroko was probably paying for it in ways they could only begin to imagine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo final chapter of today, enjoy!!

Kuroko was sitting at his desk attempting to concentrate on his homework but failed, his gaze kept sweeping over to his phone which was sitting innocently to the side. For days Kuroko kept finding himself like this, some of the times he even got a far enough as opening Akashi’s contact, thumb hovering over the call button.

The bluenet sighed, he wanted so desperately to call them just to hear their soothing voices, to know that they were okay and still functioning properly. Kuroko slumped head first on to his desk. Who was he kidding? Of course they won’t be, Akashi never showed up for class and he saw the state Aomine was in yesterday, he didn’t look good at all.

Speaking of yesterday Kuroko prayed that the alpha hadn’t recognised him and made the link that he was with his father, he knew that it would lead to something very troublesome, like a phone ringing loudly.

Wait.

Kuroko quickly sat up and grabbed the noisy phone, it was Midorima. Was he calling about the present? The alpha hardly sent texts let alone ringing someone, had something happened? During his mini-panic the bluenet accidently pressed the accept button, his panic levels skyrocketed at this and he quickly put the phone to his ear.

“Kurokocchi?”

“Kise-kun?”

“Oh thank god, you have to come quick, Akashicchi got in a fight”

“What, is he okay?” The bluenet struggled to imagine this, all possible situations ended up with the red head coming out victorious.

“He’s hurt quite bad, please Kurokocchi I-I don’t know what to do”

The frightened helpless voice of Kise had the bluenet’s stomach clenching uncomfortably, Kuroko quickly stood up “don’t worry Kise-kun, I’ll be right there, what hospital are you at?”

“That’s the problem” the blond cried as Kuroko grabbed his wallet and coat, “Akashicchi is refusing to go and he won’t listen to us, Midorimacchi isn’t here and left his phone behind, I don’t know what to do Kurokocchi”

Kuroko quickly scrambled down the stairs and out the house grateful that his father was away today, “don’t worry Kise-kun, I’ll be right there”

Minutes later Kuroko was panting outside the alpha’s apartment, he’d barely knocked on the door once when it opened to a blubbering Kise, “Kurokocchi you came” the blond seized his hand and dragged him into the apartment. “Akashicchi is in here” the alpha guided him towards the living room where Akashi sat.

Looking very much okay minus the slight bruising on his cheek.

°•°•°•°•°

_Half an hour earlier_

Looking at himself in the mirror Akashi finally saw the state he was in, after agreeing to _finally_ get Kuroko away from the monster that was his father and to _finally_ get the truth the red head excused himself to quickly clean up. Whilst he was doing that the others were discussing their plan from the previous day, Aomine wanted to arrest the man at first but Midorima pointed out that a) they needed a warrant and b) the need evidence to back them up.

And the only way they were going to get evidence is through Kuroko.

After a much needed shower and shave Akashi was looking a lot more like himself and was starting to act like it too. His plan was to trick Kuroko into coming over, then they would trap him in the apartment until he told them the truth.

It was risky but worth a try.

Before making the phone call Akashi turned to Aomine, “we need a valid reason for Tetsuya to rush here, Daiki punch me”

The room went silent, “w-what?” Aomine’s mouth dropped to the floor as did everyone else’s.

Akashi frowned, “didn’t you hear me, I said punch me”

“I’m always hear punch me but usually in subtext” the alpha deadpans in a very Kuroko-like manner, the red head frowns at this but elects to ignore it, “why do you want me to punch you?”

“If we call Tetsuya and say that I’m hurt he’ll arrive, accuse us of lying and then leave, we need a valid reason to show that we won’t lie to him” Kise put a hand to his head, this was all very confusing. “Now this is the last time Daiki, punch me”

Aomine pulls back his fist and then stops, “hang on, where should I punch you?” Akashi sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes.

“Do I look like I care, gods above Daiki, it’s a wonder you became a police-“

SMACK

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko blinked, repeatedly, Akashi was okay?

“I thought you got in a fight?” he blurted, “Kise-kun called said that you were hurt” Akashi gestured to his bruises.

“As you can see that is very true” he paused, “though we may have exaggerated a little”

“A little?” the bluenet scoffed, “did you do it or someone else?”

Akashi nodded to Aomine who sitting to the side, “Daiki took the liberty of punching me” oh boy what Kuroko would have given to be a fly on the wall at that moment.

“And Midorima-kun?”

“On the roof, should be here just about now” and he was right as just as he finished the front door opened to reveal the trainee doctor, “and before you say it, we did not lie, everything we told you was the truth”

Kuroko said nothing and completely ignored the red head as he spun on his heel and proceed to march angrily out of the apartment, only to be stopped by Kise locking the door “ah you can’t leave yet Tetsuya”

The bluenet whirled on him, “and why not?” he hissed, he needed to get out, it was a mistake coming. Kuroko cursed himself mentally, why was he so gullible? And he really believed that _the_ Akashi Seijourro had gotten hurt in a fight, ha. As if that would happen. God he was _so_ stupid.

“You won’t be leaving this apartment until you tell us the truth and only the truth, no white lies, no lies, the truth” The anger Kuroko felt back on the day this all started came back ten times worse, he looked temptingly to the windows, “don’t even think of it, we are on the top floor and there are no balconies or emergency stair exits”

Well there goes _that_ idea.

Kuroko exhales through his nose loudly, “why now?” they look at him confusedly, “why is it you suddenly care? Why is it _now_ that you decide to do this?”

This time it’s Aomine who answers, “I saw you with your dad, yesterday, he nearly broke your wrist, Tetsu”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Akashi stood from the sofa rather abruptly, “This is how it’s going to play out Tetsuya, for every lie you tell I will take away a vanilla milkshake, for every truthful answer you’ll get one as a reward”

Kuroko frowned, “if you think than I’m going to be bri-“

“Vanilla milkshakes made by Atushi of course”

Oh he had him there Murasakibara’s shakes were beyond this world, no, beyond this galaxy! Kuroko had only had a few as Akashi deemed them too unhealthy for his diet and also forbidden him from buying any too.    

“What if I keep lying? It won’t make a difference”

Fuck, now he’s done it.

Akashi smirked, “so you admit to lying?” Kuroko felt like hitting himself, hard, in the face, with a chair or something large, like Akashi’s ego, anything would do really. “And in response to your question, if you continue down into the negatives then I have no choice but to punish you”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, what was he 6? “And how are you going to do that?” The bluenet wasn’t aware when this changed into a competition of who could outsmart the other, “are you going to take me over your knee and spank me like a child?”

Kuroko: 1 Akashi: 0

Both Aomine and Kise choked at this, Midorima went bright red whilst Akashi and Murasakibara remained the same, “no, I have my ways” the red head held up his phone, “this is a list of books you wish to read is it not?” Kuroko frowns but nods slowly, “for every lie, I will reveal the ending or spoiler for each book”

1 All

Kuroko’s jaw dropped, “you wouldn’t” Akashi just gave him a look that screamed _‘try me bitch’_ the bluenet glared and covered his ears with his hands sending a devious look to the alpha, he lifted his chin slightly to say _‘your move’_

Kuroko: 2 Akashi: 1

Akashi nodded to Murasakibara who jumped up and approached the omega, “sorry Kuro-chin” was all he said before pinning the smaller’s arms at his sides and wrapping his long arms around his waist so that he couldn’t free them.

2 All

Kuroko tilted his head to the side and asked very innocently, “how can you tell if I’m lying or not?” the red head paused, the omega smirked and felt quite pleased with himself not to mention quite victorious.

Kuroko: 3 Akashi: 2

However the feeling doesn’t last long, “Daiki, fetch the box I asked for earlier please” he turned back to Kuroko with a dark grin, “I’m glad you asked Tetsuya”

Now the real games began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi VS Kuroko, 3 2 1 fight!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to start off with apologising for my absence, family matters have come up which has had an effect on my mental state, on top of that I have to create a 2 minute trailer and a dvd cover (front and back) in under a month for my media coursework whilst preparing for two 3 hour controlled assessments this January.
> 
> Also, I have to take a trip to London on my only day off until Christmas, for an exhibition as it is around the time people are applying for uni. I have no idea what I want to do, nor can I even afford Uni which is putting a load of stress and other bad emotions on my shoulders, everyone seems so smart and sure and I don't even know what to have for dinner tonight!
> 
> This means that I won't be able to update anything until then, :( I am really sorry but the stress from school has been affecting my sleep and I have so much on my plate. I have an ask in my inbox on tumblr and I have entered the knb secret santa 2017 but that is about all I'm going to be writing at the moment, but when all school work has been completed I will return!
> 
> Sorry if this seems a bit long but I owe you all an explanation and a thank you all for over 5159 hits!! I will return and hopefully i'll have enough time to start writing again! (I'll need an escape from the family at Christmas XD) Enjoy the chapter!

The atmosphere in the room was so incredibly thick that you could quite easily cut it with a blunt knife, Akashi stared at Kuroko, and Kuroko stared back. It was like this for a few minutes when Aomine suddenly breaks it by entering the room. He hands a weird shaped box to Akashi.

“This” he holds it up, “is a heart monitor or as I liked to call it, a lie detector”

Now he definably was fucked.

“You may be able to trick me with your pretty blank face but you can’t fool this” the red head waves the box like a victory flag in the air a little before placing it on the table all signs of playfulness gone from his face. Murasakibara lifts Kuroko up rather easily and then sits him on his lap and gently but firmly places the smaller’s arms on the table.

Pure cold fear was pooling in Kuroko’s stomach as Midorima straps the wires around his wrists. As he does this something glinting catches the bluenet’s eye. It was the necklace, Midorima was wearing it! Spying where the omega was staring the trainee doctor pressed a small and fleeting kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for the gift” Was all he said before straightening up as though nothing had happened. Little by little Kuroko’s resistance was starting to crumble away but it was going to take a lot more than that.

“First question, your father is Kuroko Eshima, correct?”

“Yes”

The heart monitor remained quiet, “You said that he hurt you not long after your mother’s death, did he ever hurt you again after that?”

“No”

The monitor beeped, Akashi sighed and pulled out his phone, “your current book is this correct? The main character is killed by his girlfriend and she ends up with his best friend” Kuroko gritted his teeth, he’d been looking forward to the end of the book and now it had been spoilt.

“Have you ever ended up in hospital due to your father?”

“No”

The monitor remained silent, “did you decide not to go because they may report your father?” Kuroko said nothing, electing to be silent instead of lying. Akashi could feel his anger getting stronger, it was mostly frustration at the lack of cooperation from the bluenet.

“Tetsuya I told you that we’ll sit in this apartment until you give us the truth, we both know that I am very capable of doing that” the bluenet again said nothing. Murasakibara shifted under him and rested his head on the smaller’s shoulder.

“Please Kuro-chin, I don’t want you to get hurt anymore, please tell us”

This finally got a reaction, although small the boy still flinched. Deciding to try a different approach Akashi stood from the table and came to kneel at Kuroko’s eye level. He gently undid the wires and clutched at the pale hands before resting his forehead on them. “Tetsuya I am begging you, please tell me the truth, I love you, we all do and we just want to make things better for you, please”

Kuroko winced, he desperately wanted clutch at the alpha and tell him everything but it wasn’t that easy. “I have a question for you Kurokocchi” Kise piped up, “its up to you if you answer but I just wanted to ask where your father takes you on a Thursday”

This triggers a reaction in the bluenet but not in a good way, he snatches his hands away from Akashi and tries to wrestle off Murasakibara’s lap, “Kuro-chin?” the alpha attempts to pin Kuroko down but the smaller is too quick and falls from his lap with a loud bang.

As soon as he touches the floor Kuroko is back up on his feet and is headed for the door, being a police officer Aomine was able to quickly grab him before he even touched the handle, “no, get off me” he’s digging and clawing at the alpha’s arm but he doesn’t even wince.

Akashi is suddenly in front of him cupping his cheek trying to calm the panicked omega. “Tetsuya, what’s wrong?” tears are running down his face and he’s screaming for them to let him go and that he won’t tell them.

The other three stand back in shock, it was the first time seeing the bluenet like this and it felt awful. Kise now regretted asking the question, Kuroko was in so much distress. “He’s hyperventilating” Midorima called before quickly grabbed a blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around the bluenet.

“Kuroko, Kuroko listen to me, listen” but Kuroko wouldn’t, he kept struggling and trying to push the alphas away, his breathing was ragged and every breath he took was agony. Scooping the boy from Murasakibara Midorima sat with his back flat against the wall and placed Kuroko in-between his legs with his back pressed to his chest, “just copy my breathing Kuroko, in” he inhaled, “and out” and then exhaled.

This went on for a few more minutes, the other’s stood there watching helplessly until Midorima gave them some orders, “Murasakibara could you get Kurokocchi something sweet please,” the giant nodded and stepped into the kitchen, “Kise could you run a warm bath and Akashi can you get Kuroko some clothes?” the two said nothing and quietly obeyed the alpha’s requests, “Aomine can you find some pain killers and a glass of water please” but now Kuroko had calmed a little, his breathing was starting to become a bit more regular but he was still sobbing quite badly.

Aomine and Murasakibara were the first ones to return, Midorima offered a small piece of chocolate to Kuroko who was more interested in the trainee doctor’s jumper, “it will make you feel better Kuroko” the bluenet showed no signs that he heard the alpha and just sat there like a floppy doll.

Minutes later Kise opened the door to the bathroom to announce that the bath was ready, Murasakibara helped the alpha to get to his feet without letting go of Kuroko, he carried Kuroko into the bathroom and placed the him on the lid of the toilet before locking the door so that the other alphas couldn’t get in. “Kuroko?” the taller knelt down infront of the bluenet and tugged the blanket down so the he could see the other’s face.

“I’m going to undress you okay?” Midorima lifted Kuroko’s top over his head and then off his arms, much like one would do when undressing a child. The alpha inhaled sharply when the bluenet’s chest is revealed, covered in different sized bruises all varying in colour.

Not wanting to upset the omegea further Midorima pulled down his jeans before pausing at his boxers, “Kuroko, I’m going to take these off okay?” the bluenet just moved his head slightly and stared at the floor, it was heart breaking to see him like this. Once they were off the green haired male scooped him up again and gently sat him in the bath.

The warm water seemed to have a good effect on Kuroko as he sighed and closed his eyes as he rested his cheek on the rim of the bath. Keeping one eye on the smaller Midorima lathered up a cloth and gently washed Kuroko’s upper body, the larger was quite happy to see the omegea responding to his touch.

Once he’d finished rinsing Kuroko down, Midorima pulled the plug and opened the bathroom door a little, Akashi had left a spare towel and a change of clothes in a pile, the said alpha couldn’t be seen, the quiet noises of the tv could be heard from the living room so the green haired male quickly returned to his charge.

Kuroko hadn’t moved from an inch from the bath but looked up at Midorima when he wrapped the towel around his body. The two said nothing as the alpha helped the smaller climb out of the bath, Midorima quickly, but thoroughly, dried Kuroko off before helping him into Akashi’s pyjamas. Once he was dress Kuroko started to shiver a little, seeing this the larger slipped off his jumper and pulled it over the smaller’s head.

Being surrounded in both Akashi’s and Midorima’s scents Kuroko finally relaxed, again Midorima said nothing. After the bath and with the additional help of the chocolate and pain killers, Kuroko started to feel normal again. “Look,” Midorima began before the left the bathroom, “if you don’t want to tell us because it might make us think of you differently then you are wrong”

Kuroko was taken aback a little at how accurate Midorima’s guess was, “we care very deeply about you and if tomorrow you woke up and decided to paint yourself orange and call yourself a tiger then we wouldn’t think twice about making that happen”

Although the metaphor was rather, odd, Kuroko found himself tearing up at this, not saying anything Kuroko stumbles towards Midorima before wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face into his chest. Blushing slightly the trainee doctor awkwardly pats the smaller’s back, “thank you Midorima-kun” the alpha smiles as Kuroko’s grip tightens and he attempts to snuggle further into Midorima’s chest.

“You’re welcome Kuroko”

°•°•°•°•°

The other alphas sat in the living room, the TV was on but no one was really watching it, their gazes were focused on the direction of the bathroom door, Kuroko and Midorima had been in there a while, they weren’t too worried as the best person for this job was with him. They were more worried that Kuroko would open the door and want to go home, Akashi didn’t think he had it in him for force the bluenet to stay, not after _that_ episode.  Whatever happens on a Thursday must be really bad.

Suddenly the door opens and Kuroko steps around the corner, the others quickly stand and take in the bluenet’s appearance, he looks a lot better than earlier but his eyes were quite puffy and red from crying.

Akashi took this moment to take in every single tiny detail about the omegea as this could quite possibly be the last time he sees his mate. Then Kuroko is moving, he steps forward with his arms in the air like a toddler running for their parents, Akashi stays very still as the bluenet wraps his arms around his middle, “I'm sorry” Kuroko sobs and the alpha is quick to move his arms around the smaller.

The red head peeks over Kuroko's head to send a questioning look to Midorima who just shrugs. Deciding not to question this any more Akashi rests his head on top of the bluenet's and takes a moment to breathe in everything that is Kuroko. His scent, though slightly covered up by his and Midorima's, fits the bluenet perfectly, its sweet and gentle and Akashi knows that he will never tire of such a smell.

Kuroko and Akashi cling to each other as the red head sways them until the bluenet’s tears finally stop. “I am so sorry Kurokocchi” Kise is crying and he practically snatches Kuroko from Akashi. “I shouldn’t have asked you that, I’m sorry”

The poor omegea just awkwardly pats the blond’s back, “Tetsuya, if you wish to return home, we’ll understand, we pushed you too-” Akashi stops as Kuroko quickly places a hand over his mouth.

“I’m not going anywhere”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Midorima/Kuroko bonding!!!! I thought it was needed especially in this chapter!
> 
> As said in the beginning notes I won't be updating this until Christmas, (I'll be writing an extra little one-shot of them at Christmas!) so take care and I'll see you all soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back, back again, Psychos back, tell a friend.
> 
> So yeah, media coursework is done, school is done until January and I have a fair amount of free time to write woohoo!!! Whilst I was gone a few things happened, I have fully tossed myself in the trash, I have finally subjected my self to the voltron fandom and I'm loving every moment of it! I'm even thinking of writing my first Sheith/Klance fic, once this is finished though ;)
> 
> I also want to thank you all for your support, when I announced I was taking a break so many of you said such nice things which has helped me to start writing again, so thank you!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Once Kuroko had declared that he wasn’t going anywhere the alphas decided that they’d suffered enough mental stress, especially Kuroko, for one evening so instead voted for a cuddle fest with the omegea squished in the middle.

Akashi knew that the conversation would have to take place at _some_ point in the near future but with how violently the bluenet had reacted they would have to tread very lightly around the subject. Looking down at the said male Akashi couldn’t help to press a gentle kiss on his pale forehead, Kuroko, who was long gone in the world of dreams, sighed and pressed his face into Midorima’s side, the bluenet had refused to let go of the trainee doctor and stayed stuck to his side for the rest of the evening.

“Did he say anything to you earlier Shintaro?”

The other alpha just shook his head and tucked a few strands behind the omegea’s ear, “we need a different approach, one that won’t make him worse” Akashi made a sound of agreement as Kise slipped under his arm to stroke Kuroko’s cheek.

“But how Midorimacchi, it feels like we’re running in circles” Kise was right and with the seriousness of the issue they couldn’t leave it any longer, not with Kuroko’s life at stake. “What about that alpha?”

The other’s turned to the blond with a frown, “what alpha?” Aomine growled from the other side of Midorima, Kise rolled his eyes at the tanned male’s protectiveness.

“The red head we saw with Kuro-chin? What about him?” 

“I believe his name is Kagami Taiga”

“Yes that’s it!” Kise paused “Kurokocchi told me that they’ve been friends for a while, what if we got someone who has known Kurokocchi for a long time to help, someone who isn’t us, he may open up and let us help”

Akashi was silent as the idea ran though his mind, “it might just work, do we have any means of contacting Kagami Taiga?” there was a collective silence which followed Akashi’s question, “I’ll take that as a no, Ryouta could you pass me Tetsuya’s phone”

The blond gasps, “Akashicchi no, you can’t go through Kurokocchi’s phone, it’s a breach of his trust and privacy” the red head glares at him.

“Well then do you have another plan?”

The rise in their volume causes Kuroko to snuggle further into Midorima’s chest letting a cute sleepy squeak as he moves. Midorima sends a warning look to both Kise and Akashi, which was a first. “If you are attempting to solve this, then do it elsewhere and away from Kuroko” he hisses quietly.

Feeling like scolded children Akashi and Kise quieten down and opt to watch Kuroko instead. “But Kise has a point, don’t go breaching what little trust Kuroko has in us, just corner him on the campus or something” Midorima was right, Kuroko was still a bit hesitant around them so it’d be for the best if they didn’t doing anything that would worsen the situation.

°•°•°•°•°

At some point they had must have moved him as when Kuroko awoke he was in the middle of their usual pile on the bed. It was a bit of a struggle to see the clock but when he does the bluenet’s eyes bulge.

He was going to be late for class!!

Like a shot Kuroko bounced out of bed, not being mindful of the alphas on top of him, and zoomed around trying to locate his bag and personal belongings. Murasakibara was the first to wake at the ruckus, “Kuro-chin? What’s going on” the giant alpha slurred and rubbed at his eye in a child-like manner.

“Sorry Murasakibara-kun, I’m late”

And before the other can say anything to stop him, Kuroko is already out the door and running for the lift. By then Akashi had roused from his sleep, “Atushi, where’s Tetsuya?” he too was still half asleep but was still able to realise that someone was missing.

“Kuro-chin was running about say he was late for class”

Akashi nodded and yawned before pulling the duvet back over himself, “okay that’s-“ he paused “wait what?!”

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko was panting heavily when he reached the classroom, he’d just reached the door when loud hurried footsteps could be heard from down the hall. It was Akashi, a very disgruntled Akashi which was a first for Kuroko as he’d never seen the immaculate red head in this state. “Morning Akashi-kun” the bluenet called as the alpha sped past him.

Akashi pauses mid run at Kuroko’s amazement, “ah Tetsuya, good morning” he gestured to the door, “after you” both we’re a little late but the teacher had yet to arrive. As they sat down the red head handed the omegea a snack bar, “I’m guessing you haven’t eaten yet?” he hummed.

Kuroko thanks him before quickly scoffing the snack before the teacher arrives.

°•°•°•°•°

The rest of class goes as normal, Akashi was quite pleased that Kuroko was acting like last night never happened, they both knew that it did but it was nice for things to be as normal instead of a tense awkward silence.

As the two were walking out of class Akashi turned to Kuroko, “Tetsuya would you-“

“K-U-R-O-K-O!!”

Suddenly the bluenet disappears from Akashi’s side as he is tackled by a very angry looking Kagami who instantly hooks his arm around Kuroko’s neck and digs into his scalp. “Kuroko you bastard, I haven’t seen you in days, I thought you were going to help me with my essay”

Kuroko, who is in the danger zone of going bald, attempts to wriggle his way from Kagami’s violent grip. “I’m sorry Kagami-kun, something came up” The red headed alpha was about to snort that he didn’t believe him when a sharp chill ran down his spine.

The air suddenly filled with angry alpha phenomes which made both Kuroko and Kagami’s stomachs curl. “If you would like to keep all limbs intact then I suggest you remove your hands from _my_ Tetsuya” Kagami gulped and quickly released the bluenet who was given a millisecond to grab his bearings before he was tugged into another set of arms.

“Ah Kagami-kun, this is Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun this is my friend Kagami-kun” The omegea gestured from one alpha to the other blushing slightly as Akashi’s hands slide dangerously low in an obvious possessive manner.

Kagami eyed the other red head wearily before bowing his head a little, “so how do you know Kuroko?” Akashi smirked and raised his chin smugly.

“I am one of Tetsuya’s mates”

°•°•°•°•°

Kagami sat at the table, feeling very outnumbered. After Akashi’s dramatic reveal Kuroko had to drag the stunned alpha back to the other’s apartment, Kise kept insisting Kuroko called it ‘theirs’ or ‘our’ but Kuroko wasn’t having it.

“So how long have you known Tetsu?”

Aomine and Midorima seemed to be the worst, the tanned alpha sat opposite to him as though interrogating a criminal. Murasakibara was stood behind Aomine glaring at the red head and looking to Akashi every now and then.

Midorima had pulled Kuroko, unwillingly, from the apartment. “Just let them get it out of their system, they’re just being a bit possessive” a bit? Kuroko dreads seeing them at their full possessive state.

“What’s it to you” Back with the alphas Kagami wasn’t backing down. “Why am I here? Where’s Kuroko?”

Akashi looked to Kise who looked to the doorway before nodding, “He’s fine, we have more pressing matters to attend to” the red head moved next to Aomine, “you’ve been close with Tetsuya for a while, correct”?

Kagami eyed him wearily before answering, “yes, but only as friends, if that what this is about we’ve never been like that”

Kise chuckles, “no we’re not worried about that” his expression drops, “we’re more worried about Kurokocchi’s wellbeing and homelife” Kagami frowns in confusion.

“Is this about his dick of a father?”

The alphas pause, Akashi leans forward, “so you know of him”

Kagami scoffs “yeah you can say that, the dick” Kise gestured for the red head to continue, “we were about 14 when I had enough of Kuroko’s excuses and went to the police” he sighed, “somehow Kuroko’s father found out and cornered me” the alpha pulled up his sleeve to show a faint white line on the inside of his arm.

“He wasn’t happy, I walked away with this, Kuroko got it worse” he sucked in a breath, “his father threatened that if I tried anything again he’d kill Kuroko” Kise sucked in a shaky breath and grabbed onto Aomine. “Going by your expressions you’ve either met him or know of Kuroko’s father”

Akashi looks to Aomine, “we’ve yet to meet him but we know what he’s done, doing, to Tetsuya and we’re here to stop him, that’s why you’re here, we need your help”

Kagami swallowed and looked around the flat, “we’ll need a plan, he’s good, we don’t just need _a_ plan but multiple, we need to keep Kuroko in mind, his father is very smart and has friends everywhere”

Aomine scoffed, “don’t worry, he may be smart but we have an Akashi” the red head in question placed a hand on the alpha’s shoulder.

“Thank you Daiki but Kagami is right, we have to be cleaver with this, however that isn’t our first priority, the reason I asked you to come here is that we need your help with getting Kuroko to accept our help”

Again Kagami scoffed, “that’s going to be like drawing blood from a rock, he’s ridiculously stubborn”

“Yeah we’ve learnt that” Akashi smirks, “that’s why we need a bigger team, with your help he may just accept our help”

“Okay, when do we start?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!
> 
> Oof I'm currently sat on the sofa full of turkey and chocolate watching a documentary on penguins, they're so cute!! 
> 
> Anywho please enjoy this chapter!

As the alphas were speaking Kuroko was enjoying his time with Midorima, something that had been increasing since that particular evening. Midorima was rather pleased as a) their bond was getting stronger and b) it made the other alphas jealous.

“Do you think Kagami-kun will be okay?”

The alpha turned to see the bluenet up to his elbows in weeds and dirt, he shrugs “Kise and Murasakibara are there, if Akashi gets too intense then they’ll calm him down” Kuroko hums as he helps Midorima place a plant into the freshly dug hole.

°•°•°•°•°

The two were up on the roof for a while until Kise came to get them for dinner, when they got back to the apartment Kuroko was surprised to see that Kagami was still there, “I hope they weren’t too harsh on you Kagami-kun”

“What are you suggesting Tetsuya?” Akashi hummed, Kuroko just sends him a dry look and moves to lean on Midorima whilst discussing the different flowers they’d planted earlier. This made Akashi pout, he was already a bit miffed that Kuroko got to spend more time, alone, with the trainee doctor. “Besides, Kagami already stated that you two ‘weren’t like that’ so we didn’t need to linger on that subject any longer”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he took his place at the table, next to Midorima “then what did you talk about, you were a long time” Kagami froze and looked to Akashi in a panic, however, the alpha brushed this off and turned to face Kuroko fully”

“We discussed how we’re going to get you to allow us to arrest you father”

Kagami blanched at the other red head, how was he able to just blurt that out like it was nothing? Suddenly the plates and cutlery rattled on the table as Kuroko stood and slammed his hands down on the surface.

“No”

Aomine growled, “Why?” he too now stood and easily towered over the omegea, “why won’t you let us help? Why won’t you let us in?!” The table contents rattled even louder as one of Aomine’s balled fists landed loudly on it.

Kuroko wouldn’t back down, “because it’s my life and my family, _I_ get to choose what happens” Kagami sighed, like most of the people in the room he was tired of this, tired of just sitting on the side-lines whilst his one and only friend suffered. Now he had a chance to change this, to make Kuroko’s life better, even if it meant losing him to these alphas, these _good_ alphas.

“Kuroko” The alpha pulled his friends hand into his larger one, “I’ve had enough, I can’t sit and watch you get hurt any longer, please, we have chance here” Kuroko’s jaw tensed, Kagami knew that this meant that his resolve was crumbling. “I’ve only know these idiots a few hours and already I can tell how much you mean to them, they care so much about you, _I_ care about you, so please” he sighs.

“Please let us help you”

The room was silent, the tap dripped, no one moved, their whole focus was on one person in the room. Pause. Then Kuroko sighed, “I can’t” he looked to Kagami, “you know why I can’t” Akashi cupped his other hand.

“Tetsuya, we can protect you, this apartment is monitored, there are bodyguards here, you are safe here”

Kuroko shook his head and smiled sadly, “but who’ll protect you?” he sniffed, “I am not strong or clever, I can’t protect you from my father, he’s too powerful” he pulled his hands from the alphas, “I’m sorry but I don’t want anyone to get hurt, or worse, please can we not talk about this anymore?”

This time it was Kise who got angry, “Kurokocchi is stupid” the bluenet frowned, “what kind of alpha do you think we are if we can’t protect you or each other?” Kuroko opened his mouth to retort but was cut off, “let me tell you a story, when I first became a part of this pack my ‘fangirls’ got jealous and threatened _my_ alphas, so you know what we did?”

Kuroko shook his head, “we worked it out together, Akashicchi found out their names, Aominecchi wrote up the report for the police and Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi were there to comfort me” the bluenet looked around at Akashi for confirmation.

“Ryouta is right, we are a pack, we look out for each other, we made a promise to keep each other safe no matter what, you included Tetsuya”

The omegea was silent for a moment, he kept his head down towards his lap before sighing quietly, “I” he swallowed loudly, “I want your help, but…” he trailed off nervously, Aomine hooks a finger under his chin.

“Oi, we’re going to be right here, take your time okay?”

Kuroko inhaled, and then held it, before exhaling loudly, “okay” he breathes and looks up at them, “I want to tell you everything, right from the start”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH THANK THE HEAVENS!!
> 
> So the next chapter will be about Kuroko and his father so there will be some abuse warnings which I will put in place beforehand. Enjoy the rest of your holiday!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Abuse mentions, I didn't want to get too graphic as this is not the focus of the story,

_A small 12 year old Kuroko Tetsuya ran down the road, a large basketball hugged to his chest as he darts through the crowds. Right now he felt like the happiest boy in all of Japan, no scratch that, the whole world. This afternoon had been his first time at his school’s basketball try-outs._

_He’d made the 3 rd string!_

_The bluenet turned the corner into his street and his grin grew at the thought of telling his mother the news. However, when Kuroko had reached his door it was already slightly ajar, the boy swallowed, this was not a good sign._ _Quiet as a mouse Kuroko tip toed into the house, his chest was tight and funny and his palms were struggling to keep grip on his basketball. “Mother?” he called out tentatively, as the bluenet stepped further into the house quiet sobs from the next room._

_Stepping in without a sound Kuroko found his mother in a familiar state, nearly every day the bluenet would come home to find his mother beaten, bruised and crying. It was that or he’d walk in as his father was beating the life out of her and get a few curses or clenched fists in his face._

_2 years_

_That’s how long this mess had been going on, before that his family was relatively normal, his father, Kuroko Eshima_ , _worked hard and they had enough money for most things, Kuroko was content. His father was not. In his greed to get more money his father had quit his job to join the ranks of a notorious Yakuza._

_However, things didn’t work out how his father had planned. Still new to the yakuza his father was often at the mercy of the higher-ups. The inner circle, as they were called. Due to the nature of his work, Eshima often drank and his greed to become powerful fuelled his violent nature._

_This was when the abuse started, it was mainly verbal at first, calling his mother derogatory things and yelling that Kuroko would never be ‘good enough for anything’. About a year after the endless verbal abuse which didn’t happen that often, Eshima finally snapped._

_And the physical abuse was worse._

_°•°•°•°•°_

_A 14 year old Kuroko stared at the mirror, a bruised reflection stared back. With a sigh the boy began to cover it up with makeup, this was included in his daily routine. No make-up meant too many questions or looks, but make-up was expensive, Kuroko could just about afford the cheapest brand with the money given to him by his grandmother who he saw on a bimonthly basis._ _Although not explicitly told, his grandmother had a rough idea of what was going on in her grandson’s household but like Kuroko and his mother, she was no match for Eshima and so supported her daughter and grandson in little ways that she could._

_The abuse was getting worse, now a little older Kuroko would step in and take the beatings intended for his mother. Belts, open palms, closed fists. Whatever was closest his father would use, sometimes this meant china plates or crystal glasses, these left the worst of cuts and busies which would last for days._ _Upon leaving the bathroom Kuroko found his mother asleep on her bed, his father was most likely out getting drunk or working for some kind of kingpin or whatever they were called. Kuroko wasn’t sure nor did he care._

_°•°•°•°•°_

_When the bluenet arrived something started to stir in his stomach, where was Kagami? Usually by now the loud red head would tackle him for his homework but he couldn’t see him anywhere. With a frown Kuroko made his way to his classroom, maybe Kagami was waiting for him there._

_Nope_

_Kuroko was sat behind Kagami and from here he could see that his desk was empty and undisturbed. Had he slept in late again? The bluenet shook his head, something wasn’t sitting right with him, at times like this Kuroko wished he had a phone, so that he could check up on him._

_It wasn’t until the end of the day did Kuroko learn about Kagami’s mysterious disappearance, one of the teachers had called out the bluenet’s name, screamed when his answered, and handed him various sheets that had been handed out in class today. “I here Kagami-kun is in hospital” the teacher sniffed, “I leave it up to you to decide to give these to him now or when he’d discharged”_

_Kuroko struggled to breathe, he’d sat there all day whilst his only friend was in hospital probably waiting for him. In a hurry Kuroko decided to skip practise, they never notice he’s there until Kagami points it out anyway._

_Taking a guess Kuroko heads to the nearest hospital hoping that Kagami was there. It took him a while to grab the attention of one of the ladies at the reception but thankfully they were able to tell him where Kagami was, after a little lying about who he was._

_Kagami was in a room of his own, his guardian, Alex who he’d met a few months ago, wasn’t to be seen. “Kuroko!” the red head was sat up in bed looking a little pale but okay, “you-“ he paused and looked at his bandaged arm, “you shouldn’t be here”_

_Kuroko frowned and stepped closer to look at his arm, “what happened Kagami-kun?” he placed the homework sheets on the cabinet next to the bed._

_“It’s nothing, look I think you should go home, I’ll be back at school in a few days” something was just wasn’t sitting right with Kuroko, “honest, I’m fine, they’re letting me out after the questionin-“ Kagami froze and then cursed himself._

_Kuroko inhaled “what questioning?” he said sharply, “Kagami-kun what is going on, what are you not telling me?” he peered over his shoulder to see if there was anyone about, “are you in trouble with someone?”_

_Kagami sighed, “look, I can’t tell you okay? It’s nothing personal, I just…” he trailed off and looked down at his arm._

_“Did someone attack you?”_

_The red head looked at him sharply and then quickly around the room, “what gives you that idea?” it wasn’t a no or a yes but it answered Kuroko’s question. The bluenet ran through a list of people who’d want to hurt Kagami, then it hit him._

_A few days ago Kagami revealed that he knew what Kuroko’s father was doing to him, he must have tried to go to the police. Kuroko had mixed emotions on this, he was ashamed that his friend got hurt because of him but at the same time he was furious._

_Without another word or goodbye Kuroko stormed out of the hospital room, he had a bone to pick with his father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split this into two parts as I am still writing the second part, I hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quickly drops chapter in and pretends it hasn't been 4 months since the last update* (also hasn't been edited) 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Abuse!! Please be aware of this

_This was a bad idea, Kuroko realises this as he laid out flat on the kitchen floor, his ribs were aching, his eye was swollen shut and Kuroko was pretty sure that his lip and arm were bleeding. Smashed plates were strewn around him and a few shards were dotted around in his arms and legs._

_Once arriving home Kuroko tracked down his father who’d actually come home from ‘work’ early, upon confronting his father Eshima lost his temper and proceeded to throw the nearest objects at Kuroko, this so happened to be the plates and glasses that were sitting on the side waiting to be put away. Eshima then decided that solid items were not enough and so landed punch after punch, kick after kick until Kuroko was nearly unconscious._

_“Remember you little shit, I know what you are, one bad move and I’ll sell you to the highest bidding alpha” Eshima fisted his blue locks and hissed into his face before dropping his head to the floor. Two hours later Kuroko still couldn’t move from the floor, looks like he was spending the night here, again._

_°•°•°•°•°_

_The abuse suddenly got better but that was mostly due to his father spending more and more time away from the house. This allowed Kuroko and his mother to live almost like before the abuse, it was nice, Kuroko could now concentrate on his grades and basketball. Kagami noticed this and was happy that his friend was doing much better, life was perfect._

_For a short time anyway._

_As a little surprise Kuroko’s mother had managed to save up to make a small birthday cake and present for Kuroko’s 16 th birthday. They shared the cake before his mother handed him a small rectangular shaped present, “Happy Birthday Tetsuya-chan!” Kuroko thanked her with a kiss and a hug before opening his present._

_It was a hand written recipe book full of all the meals, cakes and pastries he used to make with his mother, before things went bad. However, a knock on the door stopped Kuroko from voicing his thanks. With a frown Kuroko’s mother stood from the table to answer it, from where he was sat Kuroko could hear a deep voice and then a bang. Suddenly there was a strange man, alpha, stood in the doorway, “you’re coming with me”_

_“Tetsuya run!” His mother screamed at him. So he did, the bluenet bolted from his chair and made for the stairs, he’d made it about half way before the alpha grabbed his ankle and yanked him back down the stairs, this caused Kuroko’s head to collide with the stairs a couple of times before he reached the bottom._

_“Though you could run eh?”_

_The alpha was too big and strong for Kuroko to take on, he was stood over the bluenet when there was a loud crash and tiny pieces of glass rained down on him. “You little bitch!” the alpha bellowed and turned on his mother._

_“Let him go”_

_Omegas rarely come across aggressive unless their mates or cubs were threatened, just like now. Kuroko’s mother was a force to be reckoned with, “let go of my son and leave this house” she raised her hands and Kuroko suddenly saw what was held in them._

_A gun._

_His stomach plummeted, problems involving guns never ended well. “Mother” Kuroko called to her but it was drowned out by the loud and obnoxious laugh of the alpha. He wasn’t threatened by the gun, cocky bastard._

_“Ah yes your husband did warn me of you” he chuckled darkly, “don’t worry though, like I said, I’m here for the boy” he turned back to Kuroko and dragged him by the arm. Kuroko’s mother screamed at him before firing a clean shot right through his shoulder._

_The alpha dropped Kuroko and swore loudly, “you’re going to pay for that bitch” he grabbed the gun and threw it aside. It landed right in front of Kuroko. The bluenet grabbed it and aimed up at the alpha who now had his mother by the neck._

_Without a second thought he closed his eyes._

_And pulled the trigger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next *pant* Chapter *pant* soon


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I owe you all an explanation. So school has been an absolute ass, I have one last exam and then I am done, whooo!! After that I'm applying for full time jobs instead of going to Uni, at the moment the plan is that I keep applying whilst working at my part time job which have given me a load more shifts starting in a few weeks, as well as this I've started babysitting on Tuesday evenings which is when I plan to write a chapter or two for my current fics. 
> 
> As for my current fics I have two wips, this one as you all know and a klance (Voltron) fic, the plan is to finish either of these so I can move on to my abandoned fics. 
> 
> Also I'll be writing a few one shots here and there so please send some requests to my tumblr! I'd love to start interacting with you guys again!!
> 
> And just some additional good news, I finally started dating someone!! But he doesn't know I write gay fanfiction and smut XD so unless you want me to stop writing, hush your mouths!
> 
> Any ways on with the chapter!!

_A gunshot is a lot louder the closer the gun is to you. Kuroko didn’t realise this until the ringing in his ears stopped. There was a body slumped on the floor before him, it was the alpha with a large bullet hole in the back of his head._

_“-suya, Tetsuya!” Finally, his brain registered sound and his mother’s desperate pleas filtered through the ringing. “We need to go” she was pulling his up the stairs and into his room, “pack only what you can carry, I should have done this sooner”_

_Then she disappeared into her room to pack, still dazed Kuroko began to shove some clothes into a bag. Where would they go? What if he came after them? A new sense of determination and courage flowed through the omega, would this mean him and his mother could finally live peacefully?_

_Once the two omegas were packed they headed out the door and towards the train station. “We’ll go to the city, I have a few friends who can help us” As the train pulled out the station Kuroko still felt uneasy, sensing his feelings Kuroko’s mother hugged her son close._

_“Don’t worry, we’ll be safe”_

_°•°•°•°•°_

_The slow rocking of the train lulled Kuroko into a deep sleep, he only woke when his mother shook him lightly. “We’re here sweetheart, lets go” it was smooth sailing after reaching his mother’s friend’s house. They were a beta from his mother’s school day, very sweet and understanding._

_They were there for a few months, it felt like they live in a completely different world. His mother worked at her friend’s café and Kuroko started at a new school. It was prefect._

_Until it wasn’t._

_It would only be a matter of time before Eshima would find them, when he came for them the beta was out for the evening. A knock interrupted their weekly baking trial, both knew it was him before even opening the door._

_“Tetsuya go upstairs”_

_“But-“_

_“Just do as I asked, please” very reluctantly Kuroko headed for the stairs but paused half way up and watched as his mother opened the door. “Eshima, how did-“_

_“Shut up and let me in bitch” his voice still had the same affect on Kuroko, cold shivers dance down his throat and his palms became sweaty. His view wasn’t great but he could just make out his father holding a gun up to his mother._

_“Tetsuya, I know you’re there, come out and I won’t shoot her” As much as Kuroko wanted to his body just wouldn’t move from his spot. “Come Tetsuya, I won’t hurt you” that was a lie. Finally the muscles in his legs listened to his brain and started to move._

_“Ah there you are, I was beginning to wonder if your mother dumped you somewhere else” Kuroko glared at him, “ho? Still have that pitiful sprit I see” Eshima chuckles, “you know you both left me with a lot of mess, which of you shot one of my men?”_

_The gunshot echoed through Kuroko’s head, “It was me” the words were said but it wasn’t his lips moving. Eshima turned to his mother, “I shot him, Tetsuya had nothing to do with this”_

_Eshima threw back his head and laughed, the dark sound filled the tense air before he stopped, “no, I don’t think you did” he the gun and fired._

_°•°•°•°•°_

“After that my father took me home and things have been how they are now ever since” Kuroko took a breath before looking to the alphas in the room. Akashi stood and excused himself from the room, Kuroko watched him go and turned to Midorima.

“His father isn’t the greatest of parents either so I it hurts seeing it reflecting in you” Kuroko nods, “I am sorry” Midorima sniffs, “you don’t deserve this”

Kuroko looks down at his lap, “I don’t care, not anymore” the alphas frown at him “I have you now, nothing else but that matters” Kise sniffed before launching himself at Kuroko, “Kise-kun?”

“Sorry Kurokocchi” his voice sounded strange, strained almost. “I just need a minute to calm down” Kuroko sent a concerned look to the other alphas but Aomine had disappeared too and Murasakibara was making his way around the table to drape himself over the omega.

_°•°•°•°•°_

By the time it was for bed the alphas had more or less calmed down, Kise still kept a strong hold of Kuroko as did the others once settled into bed. “I promise you Tetsu, I won’t let him get away with this, that monster will spend the rest of his life in a prison cell” Aomine growled into his shoulder.

Kuroko just shushed him quietly and stroked the alpha’s dark hair, “I know you will Aomine-kun, I believe in you, all of you” It had been a taxing day for Kuroko so it was now surprise when he went out like a light in a matter of minutes.

Though it was not spoken between them, the alphas knew their next job.

Arresting Kuroko Eshima. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next one up soon!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the radio silence.
> 
> Recently I've had a fair amount of stress and my mental state has been all over place but I'm getting there, slowly. 
> 
> I've actually written two chapters, I completely forgot that this one was already finished XD
> 
> Anyway on with the drama!

The next morning felt different, the air was cleared and light hearted. Kuroko ate everything on his plate which earned him a longer hair ruffle from Murasakibara. As the omega was placing his bowl in the sink Aomine wrapped his arms around his middle.

“We’ll get him, Akashi has a plan, a good one”

Kuroko just smiled softly, “Promise me you’ll prioritise your wellbeing before your goal, if one you got hurt or worse-“ Aomine spun him around and pulled him into his chest.

“Have some faith Tetsu, we’re a lot stronger than you think”

Suddenly their fluffy moment was shattered by Kagami gagging loudly from the sofa. Oops. Kuroko forgot he stayed the night. “You lot remind me of those sappy love films yuk” he made faux vomiting sounds before Aomine tackled him to the floor yelling about rude house guests.

Kuroko took advantage of their distraction to visit Akashi’s office where he and Midorima were busy planning away. “Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, we’ll be late for class” the two were bent over the desk shifting through endless piles of paper.

“Be right there”

They brushed him off too engrossed in their work. Kuroko sighed, what was the point in even starting this so early in the morning when they had school. “We’ll get into trouble if we’re late” this time he was ignored completely. Through Kuroko was not mad it concerned him how quickly the two alphas become obsessed with this issue.

“I’ll give you a good-bye kiss if you leave now”

Bingo!

The two alphas bolted upright as the room filled with Kuroko’s unique smell, the two said something to the omega as they dived into their room to get dressed but they went so quickly Kuroko missed what was said.

In a record breaking time, Akashi, Midorima and Kagami were stood ready at the door. “He’s not getting a kiss, is he?” Aomine called from the sofa. Both alphas began glaring at the red head who had no idea what was happening.

With the second sigh of the day Kuroko kissed Midorima’s cheek, “have a good day” was all he said before moving onto Akashi who at the last minute turned his head so his kiss fell on lips instead of a cheek.  When Kuroko pulled back he was met with a proudly smirking alpha, deciding to get his own back Kuroko pulled Kagami down by his shirt and kissed him on the cheek.

Right in front of his alphas.

Akashi and Midorima were stood open-mouthed as Kuroko strutted pass them and out the door. Kagami chuckled as he followed after “He can be ruthless with alphas, jus’ saying”  

_°•°•°•°•°_

The trip to the university mostly consisted of Akashi and Midorima sending glares over the top of an oblivious Kuroko who was flicking through his text book. “Stop it, don’t be mean” the two drew back on their glares but their displeased scents still floated around them.

As the group made it up the university Kuroko froze, “Kuroko?” Midorima placed a hand on his shoulder and looked in the direction the omega was staring. Oh shit. It was his father plus two courting officers. 

Courting officers were often called out when an issue had occurred between an alpha and an omega. This was a good moment, if they could get the courting officers to listen to them then they had a one-up on Eshima.

Kuroko on the other hand had a different way of looking at, playing his cards right his father could drag him home and his alphas wouldn’t be allowed to see him unsupervised or worse, at all. “Bite me” Eshima and the officials hadn’t seen them yet so they had a little time to play with.

“No way” Akashi tugged him towards a large bush, “I won’t do that to you, not like this” the alpha ran a thumb up his forearm over his ‘rainbow’ of colours. “I want to do this right, not rushed because your father”

The omega frowned, “but he’ll take me back, I won’t be able to see you” Kuroko was right, he was still under his father’s ruling and without a mating bite Akashi and Midorima would have no power. “Please Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, bite me” Kuroko was tearing up and it broke their hearts.

“I’ll do it” Akashi looked to Midorima in surprise, “we have no choice, if he is mated to one of us maybe we stand a chance in at least notifying a higher authority of what he has done” Midorima reached for Kuroko, “where would you like me to bite you?”

Kuroko unbuttoned his shirt causing Kagami to splutter and look away, “here, please” the omega pointed to his collarbone, with a nod Midorima swallowed and then placed his mouth on the designated area.

It hurt but only a little, bonding was meant to be done in private it is to be an intimate and loving moment between two people. Kuroko still felt the care and intimacy but the heavy weight of what was about to happen weighed it down.

As Midorima pulled back Akashi stopped him, “Tetsuya bite him too” they looked at him aghast “if you do not then your father will argue that we forced you and the officials will definably take you from us”

The bluenet nodded and pulled the top of Midorima’s jump down, “sorry Midorima-kun” the alpha kissed his forehead softly.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, it’s a blessing to be bonded with you” If the situation was less serious Kagami would have vomited but now was not the time for that. Midorima gently guided Kuroko to his neck and inhaled sharply when the omega bit down.

As the newly mated pair straightened themselves out, Akashi peered around the bush, “they’re still there” he frowned, “looks like we’ll just have to pass them normally, as nothing is wrong” he looked to Midorima, “we should act as though we are clueless to Tetsuya’s abuse, it may lower his guard” it was highly unlikely but worth a try.

“I have a better plan” Kuroko grabbed Kagami, “you two wait here and pass in about 20 minutes, he’ll won’t know who you are and I intend on keeping it that way” The omega’s plan made both his alphas proud of his intelligence and quick-thinking.

Akashi took Kuroko’s hand and gently kissed as Midorima kissed his cheek, “stay safe, I’ll see you in class, okay?” the bluenet nodded “we love you, be careful” and with that Kuroko and Kagami launched into a random conversation about basketball.

Now to get pass his father unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read or checked so I apologise for any mistakes!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez two chapters in on day, now just to do that for my other fic *cries*
> 
> Anyway I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll try to get it up soon!
> 
> WARNING SLIGHT HINTS OF NON CON, VERY LIGHT NO RAPE ACTUALLY TAKES PLACE

It felt like walking to his own death, well at least in Kuroko’s mind it definably was, no one, not even Akashi, could predict his father’s reaction. With Kagami at his side the omega walked with a little confidence knowing that his alpha’s mark was clearly on show.

“Ah Tetsuya, I’ve been-“

It was not often that Kuroko Eshima was shocked into silence but it didn’t last as a cold and calculating daze danced momentarily across his face. He turned to the officers with a helpless expression, “look, they’ve even marked him without permission, those alphas have defiled my little boy”

It took every strength Kuroko possessed to stop Kagami from charging, “I have not been forced, I have returned the mating bite” Kuroko had no idea where this newfound strength and bravery came from, maybe from Midorima’s bite? He thought.

The officials looked at each other once a bonding bite was in place it was rather difficult to remove it, especially if neither alpha or omega was opposed to it. “They stole you from me” Eshima sobbed, Kagami had to admit his acting was good but theirs was better. “They used their alpha commands against you”

The officials frowned at this, if an alpha ever used their commands against an omega they could be broken by an omega’s shrill so it was highly unlikely. Forced bonding was a thing of the past and was practically unheard mostly because forced bonds occurred with omegas sold in the black market.

“He didn’t, Midorima-kun would never do such a thing” again the alpha’s bite seemed to give Kuroko a new surge of bravery. But it was also a mistake on his part, he’d revealed one of his alphas to his father.

The name Midorima was a slightly famous one, Midorima’s father owned a few hospitals around the area and was also a huge supporter for omega related health care such as suppressants. The officials didn’t look best please to be involving such a high valued family.

“Tetsuya is right”

Kuroko was both annoyed and pleased to hear Akashi’s voice, “I, for one, know that my pack would never coerce Tetsuya into something he did not wish to, especially with a subject as delicate as this” the officials seem to pale at the alpha’s arrival, as well as Midorima, Akashi was another name held in very high regard, everyone in Japan knew of Akashi and his father.

“A-Akashi-san” the officers bowed, “we apologise, we were not aware your mate was involved with this”

Akashi simply waved them off, “a simple mistake, now would you mind telling me why my mates and I have been prevented from attending class?”

This was when Eshima stepped in, “you and your filthy ‘mates’” he spat the word mates out with clear distaste, “have been keeping my son from me”

“Only because you are abusing him”

Everyone froze at this, even Eshima, who then snorted “if I was abusing my son why would I be here desperately trying to get him away from you, where is your proof of my so called ‘abuse’”

Akashi smirked and held up a single USB stick, “right here is Tetsuya’s statement on how the abuse from his father started, how he killed his wife and a few photographic evidence” Even Kuroko was shocked that Akashi had this, “I can also gather a number of police reports from Officer Aomine Daiki as well as a witness statement from Kagami Taiga here” he gestured to Kagami who was staring at the red head with respect and partly awe.

Eshima turned to Kuroko his eyes blazing with anger, “you little whore” he tried to seize the bluenet by the neck but found himself falling to his knees.

“You will never touch him again, I know this because I am absolute”

_°•°•°•°•°_

Eshima was arrested and taken to the police station for questioning. Over the next few weeks Kuroko would have to appear in court, Akashi worked tirelessly to find other witnesses whilst Aomine was involved in disbanding Eshima’s circle.

Before this Kuroko pulled his alpha’s aside wanting to tell them the full truth before it was revealed in court. “You wanted to know why I wasn’t available on a Thursday?” they nodded, though outside a court house wasn’t the best place to explain this Kuroko continued, this couldn’t be used against the alphas or as a way to get a rise out of them.

“My father used to take me to a brothel, one owned by his circle”

Aomine and Akashi growled, as did Midorima but Kuroko could feel it vibrating through his bite mark, Kise grabbed his hand and Murasakibara gave Kuroko an encouraging head ruffle. “I would be dressed up and paraded around possible buyers, father said that he was waiting to sell me, apparently the longer he withheld me and teased them the higher the offers would go” he stopped to take a breath “I was attacked a few times, father would let them do what they wanted and would only stop them before they could-“

The next lot of words were stuck in a clump at the back of his throat, “Don’t worry Kuro-chin” Murasakibara knelt at his level and kissed his cheek gently, “we’re going to stop this now, I won’t let him hurt you again”

Kuroko smiled despite the tears spilling down his cheeks, “thank you” he sniffed, “This means so much to me, I love you all so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not beta read or proof read, sorry for any mistakes (including myself XD )

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! In the meantime why don't you pop on over to my Tumblr, feel free to say hi or drop a prompt or ask in my box: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psycho-kuroko


End file.
